A deliberate fake boyfriend trope
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek. Quoi ? se défendit Scott. Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on choisisse Stiles pour présider le BHIP-Co. Tu voulais quelqu'un d'impartial pour une meilleure coopération entre nos meutes. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'acronyme. C'est toi l'abruti qui lui a donné un maillet. Ou quand Stiles et Scott font semblant de sortir ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

Coucou ^^

Ma correctrice a apparemment quelque ennuis de santé qui l'empêche de corriger les 2 derniers chapitres de cette fic (et de répondre à mes mail T_T ), heureusement, ma chère Bruniblondi s'est portée volontaire pour me les corriger ^^ Ainsi que ma prochaine trad ^^ Ce qui va me permettre de continuer à publier ^^

**EDIT** : Ma correctrice est de retour ^^ donc ce sera bien NathDW qui corrigera cette fic dans son intégralité ^^ Merci à ma chérie Bruniblondi pour son aide ^^

Bon, parlons de cette trad, maintenant ^^

Elle comporte six chapitres, je publierais une fois par semaine (normalement le vendredi ^^)

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Résumé :

« Quoi ? » se défendit Scott. « Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on choisisse Stiles pour présider le BHIP-Co. Tu voulais quelqu'un d'impartial pour une meilleure coopération entre nos meutes. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'acronyme. « C'est toi l'abruti qui lui a donné un maillet. »

**XX**

Résumé du chapitre 1 :

« Allison. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi… Tu sais que tu seras toujours la seule… Je veux dire, comment peux-tu… »

Allison l'interrompit rapidement en l'embrassant.

« Eh, maintenant tu dois partager, » dit Stiles.

**XX**

Chapitre 1 : Une lettre d'invitation.

**XX**

Les grandes fenêtres du loft laissaient passer les rayons du soleil couchant, enveloppant les deux meutes d'une lueur rougeoyante. Le léger murmure des conversations se faisait entendre. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment détendue, ça ressemblait plus à des discussions mondaines entre connaissances lors d'une petite réception donnée dans une trop grande salle. Chacun s'évertuait à combler le silence grâce au bruit de fond constant des conversations, tout en s'efforçant d'être poli. Cela représentait déjà un grand progrès par rapport aux silences tendus et aux regards hostiles des premières réunions. Cette amélioration lors de leurs interactions sociales indiquait que les choses allaient certainement finir par se normaliser, peut-être même au cours de cette année.

Les discussions murmurées furent interrompues par un enchaînement rapide de claquements provenant de la table à côté de la fenêtre. Stiles observa les membres des deux meutes.

« Allons-y… Je déclare cette séance du Beacon Hills Inter-Pack Council* ouverte. »

*(Beacon Hills Inter-pack Council : BHIP-Co : Comité Inter Meute de Beacon Hills. J'ai laissé l'acronyme de l'anglais parce que je le trouve plus drôle que CIMBH ou CoIMBH.)

Les sourcils de Derek formèrent une ligne ferme de mécontentement sur son front et il lança un regard noir à Scott.

« Quoi ? » se défendit Scott. « Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on choisisse Stiles pour présider le BHIP-Co. Tu voulais quelqu'un d'impartial pour une meilleure coopération entre nos meutes. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'acronyme. « C'est toi l'abruti qui lui a donné un maillet*. »

*c'est un petit maillet comme ceux qu'ont les juges ^^

Scott eut l'obligeance de paraître un peu honteux. Derek fit une tentative avortée pour prendre le petit marteau de bois des mains de Stiles en passant à côté de lui pour aller s'asseoir. Ce dernier ramena le maillet contre son cœur avec un couinement indigné.

« Eh… Bas les pattes. Le maillet représente mon autorité en tant que président du BHIP-Co. »

« Ça représente surtout l'incapacité de ton Alpha à réfléchir correctement. »

Stiles donna quelques coups de maillet. « Alpha Hale, vous êtes hors sujet. Pas de médisances envers l'Alpha de l'autre meute, ni envers le président, non plus d'ailleurs. »

Derek soupira de façon théâtrale et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Scott s'assit de l'autre côté, temporairement obnubilé par Allison. Enfin, peut-être pas temporairement, il pouvait rester comme ça pendant toute la réunion, d'ailleurs, c'était souvent ce qu'il faisait. Stiles avait l'air de s'être résigné au fait de ne pas pouvoir les rappeler à l'ordre. Les autres membres des deux meutes se répartirent autour d'eux.

« Alors » Stiles mit ses lunettes. Derek n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais ça faisait partie de la mise en scène. C'était la seule occasion où il les portait, même si Danny avait dit une fois que le look 'nerd' allait bien à Stiles. « Alors » continua Stiles en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Premièrement, approbation des minutes de la dernière réunion. » Stiles remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lança un autre regard autour de la table. Un ensemble d'acquiescements peu enthousiastes vinrent de tous les côtés de la table, Lydia s'arrêta au milieu de sa manucure pour faire un signe affirmatif avec sa lime à ongle en direction de Stiles.

« Bien, bien. Deuxièmement, l'Alpha McCall à quelque chose à dire. Le président donne la parole à l'Alpha McCall. A toi Scotty boy. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. » Scott avait réussi à détourner le regard de sa main entrelacée avec celle d'Allison. « J'ai juste eu des nouvelles d'une meute des environs. »

Derek souffla lentement par le nez et eut l'air de se tendre. D'instinct, sa meute se raidit aussi.

« Quelles nouvelles ? »

« Ouais, Scott, comment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas transféré le mail ? Tu sais que je suis supposé recevoir tous les emails ? » Stiles avait l'air un peu chagriné.

« Ce n'était pas un email frangin, c'était une lettre. Et elle est arrivée ce matin. Si je n'avais pas... euh…été retardé en venant ici, je te l'aurais montrée plus tôt. »

Scott posa une enveloppe couleur crème sur la table. Elle avait été déchirée pour accéder à son contenu. Stiles en sortit la lettre.

« Chic… » Stiles avait l'air impressionné en sortant l'épais papier avec une entête en relief.

Le papier était recouvert d'une écriture penchée manuscrite. « Attends, est-ce que ça vient de la famille Garou ? » Il y avait une note d'excitation dans sa voix, mais Derek n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Derek s'était encore plus raidi, si c'était possible, et son air revêche s'était accentué. Ses sourcils semblaient même avoir transmis son inquiétude au reste de sa meute, l'ambiance du loft venait de changer.

« La meute Garou t'a écrit ? Pourquoi ? Que veulent-ils ? » La voix de Derek avait pris une intonation urgente qui sortit Scott de sa contemplation d'Allison.

« C'est juste une invitation pour passer le week-end avec eux, pour améliorer les relations entre nos meutes. C'est la meute la plus proche de mon territoire. » Il avait légèrement insisté sur le 'mon'. Scott n'était pas aussi territorial que la plupart des Alphas, mais il était fier de son contrôle sur la moitié de Beacon Hills.

« Que disent-ils ? Précisément ? »

Stiles leva les yeux, en sentant le changement d'humeur. Pour être honnête, il aurait eu du mal à le rater, mais il comprit que c'était autre chose qu'un simple mouvement d'humeur habituel de Derek.

« Calme-toi… » Le président replaça ses lunettes avant de les enlever, le visage de Derek trahit sa légère satisfaction en voyant la confirmation qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et aplatit la lettre avant de la lire.

« Cher Scott, Mon mari et moi serions ravis si vous pouviez venir nous rendre visite pour un week-end. Nos territoires sont si proches qu'il y a des choses dont j'aimerais parler d'Alpha à Alpha. Il s'agira d'une simple réunion de famille, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre fille Shira est de votre âge, et sera de retour de l'université, donc vous ne serez pas obligé de faire la conversation à des vieux pendant tout le week-end. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Si vous êtes libre le premier week-end d'Août, cela serait formidable, mais si vous avez d'autres engagements, je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver une autre date. Bien à vous, Adeline Garou. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, avant que Scott parle. « Je trouve que c'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Je veux dire, elle m'a envoyé quelques emails, pour me prévenir de la présence d'omégas qui risquaient de passer par ici, et des choses dans ce genre. C'est sympa qu'elle soit aussi amicale. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est une catastrophe. » dit Derek avec un quasi-grognement. « Une putain d'absolue catastrophe. Tu ne vois pas ce que c'est, Scott ? C'est une invitation dans les formes, bordel de merde. »

Scott eut l'air ébahi par la grossièreté du langage de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vais devoir porter un costume ? Je peux le faire. J'en ai un, avec une cravate et tout. »

Allison se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille. Tous les loups-garous firent la grimace, certains de façon plus ostentatoires que d'autres, en entendant « tu as l'air aussi sexy dans un costume que dans ton habit de naissance. »

La grimace de Derek fût brève.

« Non, non, non. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas ce genre de formes, même si oui tu devras emmener un costume. »

« Et Allison devra mettre une jolie robe, pas vrai ? La crème sans bretelle, elle met vraiment ton teint en valeur. » dit Scott avec une expression rêveuse.

« Emmener Allison serait une énorme erreur. » dit vigoureusement Derek.

« Euh, Scott ? » Allison avait l'air inquiète. « Ma famille à, euuuh, une histoire avec la meute Garou. Je ne pense pas que je serai la bienvenue. »

« Comment ça une histoire ? » demanda Peter du bout de la table.

« Une histoire comme les histoires que ma famille à d'habitude. » répliqua Allison d'un ton acide. Elle tolérait Peter, mais ses conversations avec lui donnaient toujours l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts d'aller chercher son arc.

« Ah. » Puis Peter garda le silence.

« Bien, si je ne peux pas emmener Allison, je n'irai pas. » Scott boudait et il avait l'air très déterminé. En fait, il boudait bien plus qu'il ne le faisait normalement. Stiles lui jeta un regard rempli de curiosité, et Allison serra un peu plus fort la main de Scott. L'expression boudeuse de ce dernier diminua un peu.

« Allison et moi sommes ensemble, et elle n'est pas sa famille et je l'aime et… »

« Et tu viens d'être invité à t'unir à la fille des Garou, donc si tu amènes ta chasseresse de petite amie, ça va forcément mal se finir pour tout le monde. » Le silence de Peter n'avait pas duré longtemps.

« Non, attends, quoi ? C'est ça que ça veut dire ? Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Ils parlent à peine de leur fille dans la lettre. » Stiles était tout agité, il en oublia même d'utiliser son maillet pour rétablir l'ordre tellement il était énervé.

« C'est exactement ce que suggère une lettre manuscrite d'un Alpha à un autre. Avec vos territoires voisins ? C'est parfaitement clair pour tous ceux dont le cerveau n'est pas endommagé. » Derek avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

« Peut-être que si un certain Alpha recouvert de cuir arrêtait de me cogner la tête contre des objets inanimés, j'arriverais à y voir plus clair. Tu es conscient que certains d'entre nous ne connaissent pas les coutumes des loups-garous depuis des années, pas vrai ? »

« Qu'importe » Derek soupira et se tourna vers Scott. « Tu ne peux pas emmener Allison. Tu dois trouver un moyen de t'en sortir en faisant très attention. Tu ne dois pas te mettre la meute Garou à dos. Ca risquerait de mal se finir. » Il fit une pause. « Sinon, tu pourrais toujours épouser la fille. »

« Quoi ? » Scott se leva en poussant un grondement rageur, ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Stiles abattit son maillet à plusieurs reprises.

« L'Alpha McCall va s'asseoir. Du calme, boy. Assis. Scott, ce n'était pas sérieux. L'Alpha Hale va présenter ses excuses s'il ne veut pas que je lui écrase les phalanges avec mon maillet. »

Derek grogna avec dédain contre Stiles, mais il se tourna vers Scott, qui continuait de respirer bruyamment. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Scott. Mais tu dois comprendre à quel point cette situation est grave. »

« Il suffit que je n'y aille pas. »

« Tu dois y aller. C'est une invitation dans les formes d'une meute voisine. Un refus sera considéré comme une preuve d'hostilité. Penses-tu que toi, ou même nous deux pourrions défendre Beacon Hills contre une meute aussi ancienne et bien établie que celle des Garou ? Je te le dis tout de suite, nous ne pourrons pas. »

« Mais je ne peux pas y aller sans Allison. Et je ne peux pas prétendre être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? » Scott recommença à bouder. Allison lui caressait le bras afin de le calmer.

« Quel est le problème, que Scott soit avec quelqu'un ou qu'il soit avec Allison ? » Lydia leva les yeux après une bonne minute passée à examiner son vernis à ongles. « Le seul problème serait qu'ils prennent la mouche juste parce que Scott est en couple mais sinon tout va bien. »

Derek la fixa avec une lueur féroce dans le regard avant d'abandonner tout espoir d'arriver à intimider Lydia. « C'est Allison le problème. Si Scott était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, ils l'accepteraient. Ce serait mieux que cette personne fasse partie de la meute bien sûr mais les loups-garous ne forcent pas un mariage politique si la personne est déjà amoureuse. »

« Bien dans ce cas, la solution est toute trouvée. »

Allison se tendit un peu en entendant cela. Scott était trop occupé à perfectionner sa moue boudeuse pour leur accorder son attention. Derek jeta un autre regard à Lydia.

« Tu te portes volontaire ? Parce que ça ne va pas marcher. »

« Bien sûr que non. Ne sois pas stupide Derek. » Lydia rejeta ses cheveux d'un geste plein de dédain.

« Stiles ira en tant que compagnon de Scott. »

« Evidemment. » Le soulagement se faisait entendre dans la voix d'Allison. « Stiles. »

Scott se détendit, oubliant sa moue, il fit un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr, c'est bon. Alors mon pote, tu es partant ? »

« Carrément, frangin. »

« NON. » Derek eut l'air embarrassé parce qu'il avait crié bien plus fort que prévu. « Non, on ne peut pas envoyer Stiles là-bas. Ça doit être un loup-garou. Stiles est humain. S'ils découvrent la vérité, il n'aura aucune chance de survivre. »

« S'ils découvrent la vérité, aucun d'entre vous n'aura une chance de survie. » Stiles aimait souligner le bon côté des choses.

« Laissons Boyd le faire. »

Boyd leva le regard de sa tablette Samsung, où il inscrivait la conversation pour le compte rendu. « Ça ne marchera pas. » Il reçut un regard malveillant de Derek. « Désolé. Mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime Scott. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton impassible mais tous les loups garous de la pièce purent détecter le mensonge à cause du changement de son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu peux te contrôler quand tu mens. »

« Pour une fois ? Bien sûr. Pendant tout un week-end ? Dans une maison remplie de loups garous ? Impossible. » Boyd baissa la tête sur sa tablette.

« Alors que Scott sait que je l'aime. C'est ce qui fait de moi un meilleur ami génialissime. » dit joyeusement Stiles.

« Et je t'aime aussi, mec. »

Aucun des deux rythmes cardiaques ne changea. Derek semblait vouloir se révolter.

« Je dis quand même non. C'est trop dangereux. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« Derek ! » Le ton de Scott était plein de dédain. « Stiles fait partie de ma meute, et c'est moi que les Garous veulent rencontrer. Stiles est capable de prendre sa décision tout seul. De toute façon, il sait que je ferai tout ce qu'il dira. »

Derek eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de perdre. Et cette expression ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Et en plus, » Allison essayait d'être conciliante, « quel autre choix avons-nous ? Scott doit y aller, tu viens de le dire. Il ne peut pas y aller avec moi, ils réagiront mal à la présence d'une chasseresse, encore plus si elle fait partie de la famille Argent. Et il ne peut pas s'engager avec la fille Garou, parce c'est hors de question. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui aime vraiment Scott. Stiles est la seule option possible. »

« Très bien dit ! » Stiles se leva, alla jusqu'à son Alpha et ils se tapèrent dans la main. Stiles en profita pour entrelacer leurs doigts et placer leurs bras réunis autour du torse de Scott pour lui faire un bon gros câlin dans son dos.

Boyd leva les yeux de sa tablette Samsung. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore en train d'en parler ? Je l'ai déjà écrit dans les minutes. '…_il parait évident pour le comité que Stiles doit prétendre être le compagnon de Scott pour éviter toute querelle avec la meute Garou_.' » Il y avait une certaine finalité dans le ton utilisé par Boyd. Apparemment, si c'était marqué dans les minutes, alors ça devait se passer comme ça. « Toutefois, j'ai mis un point d'interrogation après le '_prétendre_'. »

Danny pouffa de rire de son côté de la table. Allison sourit gentiment en regardant Stiles et Scott.

« Ça va marcher, » son sourire s'élargit un peu, « mais garde tes mains pour toi en privé. »

« Allison ! » On pouvait entendre le choc dans chaque syllabe des protestations de Stiles. « Scott est mon meilleur ami. Jamais, je ne … même pas en rêve… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, Stiles. » répondit Allison.

Stiles éclata de rire en voyant l'air d'incompréhension présent sur le visage de Scott, et encore plus quand il eut l'air de comprendre et prit une expression choquée et blessée.

« Allison. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi… Tu sais que tu seras toujours la seule… Je veux dire, comment peux-tu… »

Allison l'interrompit rapidement en l'embrassant.

« Eh, maintenant tu dois partager, » dit Stiles.

De son côté de la table, Derek poussa un grognement à l'encontre des trois compères.

Fin chapitre1

**XX**

Résumé du chapitre 2 :

Il y eut un petit claquement quand Lydia referma son miroir de poche. « Je ne suis la Beta de personne, Derek. » Sa voix avait une intonation inébranlable. « Je me suis alliée avec la meute de Scott parce qu'ils sont plus sociables que les membres d'une certaine autre meute que je connais, et parce que je sais que c'est dans mon intérêt d'avoir des loups-garous à mes côtés, juste au cas où l'oncle Fétide se mettrait à avoir des idées. »

« Je proteste ! » s'exclama Peter.

« Qu'importe. » Derek n'était pas enclin à continuer ce débat-là. « L'important, c'est Scott, tu ne dois pas passer du temps avec Allison cette semaine. »

**XX**

Publié le 09 01 2015


	2. 2-En route pour Mantoue

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

Coucou ^^

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais je ne suis rentré chez moi que tard hier soir, et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me mettre sur l'ordi pour publier…

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Résumé du chapitre 2 :

Il y eut un petit claquement quand Lydia referma son miroir de poche. « Je ne suis la Beta de personne, Derek. » Sa voix avait une intonation inébranlable. « Je me suis alliée avec la meute de Scott parce qu'ils sont plus sociables que les membres d'une certaine autre meute que je connais, et parce que je sais que c'est dans mon intérêt d'avoir des loups-garous à mes côtés, juste au cas où l'oncle Fétide se mettrait à avoir des idées. »

« Je proteste ! » s'exclama Peter.

« Qu'importe. » Derek n'était pas enclin à continuer ce débat-là. « L'important, c'est Scott, tu ne dois pas passer du temps avec Allison cette semaine. »

**XX**

Chapitre 2: Off to Mantua (En route pour Mantoue)

**XX**

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de la lettre, les deux meutes se réunirent comme d'habitude dans le loft de Derek.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que le rituel avait été mis en place, les jeudis soir afin de libérer les vendredis soir pour que les couples puissent sortir et pour que les célibataires puissent traîner à l'endroit de leur choix. Il y avait des spéculations sur ce que faisait Derek le vendredi soir. Stiles était convaincu qu'il restait chez lui devant le miroir pour déterminer quelle expression de sourcils allait avec quelle veste en cuir. Danny jurait qu'une des Drag Queens du Jungle avait la même allure que Derek quand elle se déhanchait sur scène. Scott, toujours si romantique, pensait qu'il attendait sous la fenêtre de son véritable amour en gémissant et en grattant à la vitre pour qu'on le laisse entrer.

Les possibilités étaient infinies mais personne n'aborderait le sujet avec le principal intéressé pour connaître la vérité, ils n'avaient aucune envie de mourir. Ils allaient quand même finir par devoir enquêter, il y avait des paris en cours et la cagnotte était déjà à plus de 500 dollars.

Il restait juste un peu plus d'une semaine avant le premier week-end d'Août, date prévue pour le séjour chez les Garous, mais ni Scott, ni Stiles n'y avait réfléchi plus que ça. Scott avait écrit une réponse, Derek avait insisté pour que ce soit une lettre formelle, pour accepter l'invitation et demander en passant s'il pouvait amener son compagnon Stiles. La réponse d'Adeline Garou avait été parfaitement polie même si bien moins chaleureuse que sa première lettre. Stiles nota cela comme étant un très bon début.

Les meutes avaient l'air de faire des efforts pour se mélanger même si les conversations restaient limitées. Derek était assis devant la fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de bloquer les rayons du soleil afin de projeter à lui tout seul un nuage maléfique de malheur dans la pièce. Pourtant, Stiles ne se rendit compte de rien quand il arriva avec les boissons sur un plateau, avant d'aller s'installer au bout de la table. Une série de claquements du maillet sortit Derek de son introspection pensive.

« Je déclare cette séance du Beacon Hills Inter-Pack Council ouverte. » Stiles chercha ses lunettes puis les mit, mais elles étaient un peu de travers. « Danny, Isaac, nous savons tous ce que vous êtes en train de faire dans votre coin. Ce n'est ni très adulte, ni très malin. Allez, venez nous rejoindre à la table des grands. »

Danny et Isaac les rejoignirent - Isaac rougissait un peu alors que Danny avait l'air indifférent - malgré la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaître au bord du col de son T-shirt.

« Alors, premièrement, l'approbation des minutes de la séance précédente. »

Le grognement de contestation de Derek interrompit la flopée d'acquiescements murmurés. « Tu as oublié de dire que ce plan était totalement insensé et qu'il mettait inutilement l'humain en danger. »

« Tu as perdu lors du vote alors ferme-la. » Stiles agita son maillet avec dédain. Derek avait l'air de vouloir le lui prendre des mains pour l'envoyer valser.

« Deuxièmement. L'Alpha Hale voudrait partager quelque chose avec le groupe. Vas-y Derek, soulage ta conscience. Raconte-nous tes secrets les plus enfouis. Es-tu plutôt boxers ou caleçons ? »

Danny murmura de façon audible à Isaac « Commando », Derek leur envoya un regard noir.

« Donc, si vous prévoyez de continuer à suivre ce plan insensé, je vais devoir être présent. De cette façon, quand la situation nous explosera à la figure, il y aura des chances qu'au moins un d'entre nous s'en sorte en vie. Sacrément amoché, bien sûr, mais en vie. »

Scott poussa un grognement de dérision. Stiles donna quelques coups de façon déterminée avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Derek tout en réprimandant Scott. « Pas de grognement Alpha McCall. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors fais-le. »

« Et comment prévois-tu d'être présent, Derek ? Est-ce que tu envisages de te planquer dans la forêt pour débarquer au moindre problème ? L'invitation est à mon nom et j'ai juste demandé si je pouvais amener mon compagnon. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te faire venir. »

« Adeline m'a déjà invité. » Maintenant Derek dégageait une aura d'arrogance. « Elle était une amie proche de ma mère, elle faisait même partie des demoiselles d'honneur pour le mariage de mes parents… » Derek se tut un instant. « Donc quand j'ai mentionné que ça faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vus, et que je serai dans le coin début août, elle m'a invité pour le week-end. »

Scott eut l'air fermement opposé à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Derek évoque ses parents. Ensuite un mélange de pitié et de compassion envahit son visage, il commença même à tendre la main vers Derek avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux éviter.

« Si Stiles est d'accord, ça me va. »

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » dit Stiles d'une voix joyeuse. « Ça va être marrant. On pourra embêter Derek pendant les repas. Il se pourrait même qu'Adeline ait des photos de Derek bébé quelque part. »

Ce dernier grogna mais Stiles l'ignora. Derek continua d'une voix catégorique. « Vous serez trop occupés à vous concentrer pour rendre cette farce crédible. » Le regard de Derek passait de Stiles à Scott avant de s'arrêter finalement sur ce dernier. « Toi, » il pointa Scott du doigt, « tu sens beaucoup trop comme Allison. L'odeur de Stiles est là, mais pas assez. »

Scott eut l'air surpris. « On a traîné ensemble. »

« Ça ne suffira pas. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu dois traiter Stiles comme si c'était Allison. Etre avec lui aussi souvent que tu es avec Allison. Et être avec Allison comme tu serais avec un autre Beta de ta meute. Comme Lydia par exemple. »

Il y eut un petit claquement quand Lydia referma son miroir de poche. « Je ne suis la Beta de personne, Derek. » Sa voix avait une intonation inébranlable. « Je me suis alliée avec la meute de Scott parce qu'ils sont plus sociables que les membres d'une certaine autre meute que je connais, et parce que je sais que c'est dans mon intérêt d'avoir des loups-garous à mes côtés, juste au cas où l'oncle Fétide se mettrait à avoir des idées. »

« Je proteste ! » s'exclama Peter.

« Qu'importe. » Derek n'était pas enclin à continuer ce débat-là. « L'important, c'est Scott, tu ne dois pas passer du temps avec Allison cette semaine. »

Le visage de Scott perdit toute couleur. « Quoi ? Non. Ce n'est pas juste. Je veux dire, on pourrait utiliser du parfum ou de l'après rasage, ou de l'ammoniaque pour camoufler… »

Allison lui caressa le bras. « Scott, Derek a raison. C'est juste pour une semaine. Et on pourra se voir sur Skype, et s'envoyer des sms. Et on se verra avec la meute. C'est juste pour une semaine. »

« Allison… » gémit Scott.

Derek lui lança un regard triomphant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu veux toujours prendre Stiles comme compagnon ? »

Scott sembla se ressaisir en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, bien sûr. Nous devons le faire. Je dois juste me rappeler pourquoi je fais tout ça. »

« L'amour. » murmura Allison.

« L'amour. » acquiesça Scott en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa petite amie.

« Hm hm. » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Est-ce que tu es obligé de me tromper alors que je suis présent, Scott ? Viens mettre ton nez dans mon cou. »

Les yeux de Scott brillèrent un instant en regardant Stiles puis il posa son front contre celui d'Allison. « Ça va être tellement difficile… »

« C'est pour le bien de tous. » affirma Allison.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » dit impitoyablement Derek. « Vous allez devoir porter chacun les vêtements de l'autre. »

« Mec, reviens sur terre. On le fait déjà tout le temps. » Stiles fit une pause. « Au fait, mon Scotty. Tu dois vraiment arrêter d'emprunter mes T-shirts moulants. Tu vois mon T-shirt bleu avec un muffin musclé ? Il est tout détendu. »

Scott leva sa tête du cou d'Allison pour faire un petit sourire à Stiles. « Je n'y peux rien si mon physique viril et mes muscles de loup-garou me font des pecs d'enfer. »

« Le tissu n'était pas détendu au niveau du torse, c'était plus à cause du ventre en fait. »

« Quoi ? Pas vrai. Retire ça tout de suite. » Scott souleva son T-shirt (ou peut-être était-ce celui de Stiles) pour montrer ses abdominaux sculptés.

« ET » continua Derek d'un ton insistant « vous devrez dormir ensemble. »

« Ouais, genre on l'a jamais fait avant. » Scott fit un mouvement dédaigneux de la main en direction de Derek. Ce dernier eut l'air d'avoir un peu plus de mal à respirer après cela.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait, » admit Stiles. « Depuis… jeudi dernier, quand je suis resté chez toi après avoir été à la piscine. Ca fait une semaine. »

« Tu veux dire quand tu t'es évanoui après avoir bu trois bières… » Le sourire de Scott s'était élargi, même s'il continuait de tenir Allison dans ses bras. « Bien, on dirait que je vais devoir te supporter dans mon lit pendant une semaine. » sourit Stiles. La respiration de Derek devint encore un peu plus hachurée.

« Bien, même si les détails intimes de votre bromance épique sont fascinants, » Lydia finit de retoucher son maquillage « j'ai des choses à faire, des endroits à voir. »

« Des sportifs prétentieux à draguer, mais pas plus de deux ou trois. » dirent Scott et Stiles en chœur. Lydia se contenta de repousser ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'Allison tapa Scott pour prendre la défense de son amie.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose à ajouter ? » Le regard de Stiles fit le tour de la table. « Bon, alors on se revoit à la même heure dans deux semaines, si on arrive à sortir du territoire des Garous en vie. Je déclare cette séance close. » Stiles fit claquer le maillet avant de le mettre rapidement hors de portée de Derek. Le groupe se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Derek s'effaça en emportant les verres sales avec lui. Allison et Scott étaient occupés à se dire au revoir de façon intense et interminable.

« Tu sais que nous devons le faire… C'est le seul moyen pour que ça fonctionne. » Comme toujours, Allison agissait avec sang-froid et logique. Scott s'essuyait les yeux de façon suspecte.

« Nous y avons réfléchi, encore et encore. C'est la seule possibilité. »

Stiles leur lança un regard interrogateur. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu tant de réflexion que ça avant l'adoption du plan 'Stiles sera le faux petit copain de Scott'.

« Je le fais pour l'amour » murmura Scott.

« Exactement. Et ça ne va pas durer une éternité. Seulement dix jours et ça sera terminé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la conversation entre Scott et Allison qui dérangeait Stiles. Leurs tons étaient un peu trop légers au vu de ce qu'ils risquaient si ça tournait mal.

« Alors, pars pour Mantoue, mon Roméo. »

« Notre séparation est douce-amère. »

« Stop » intervint Stiles. « Ne nous emportons pas. Parce que si Scott est Roméo alors je suis Mercutio, ce qui veut dire que Tybalt – Derek je suppose – va m'empaler sur son épée aux alentours de l'acte trois, ce qui sera, je suppose, le week-end chez les Garous. Et je ne veux pas que Derek me tue jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Scott s'étouffa de rire. « Même si c'est en t'empalant sur son épée ? »

« La ferme. » Stiles rougit et un grognement d'Alpha se fit entendre depuis la cuisine.

Danny et Isaac passèrent en échangeant de brefs saluts de la main et des tapes dans le dos avec les autres. Danny semblait gêné par le suçon présent dans son cou, il n'arrêtait pas de le frotter en remontant le col de son T-shirt, ce qui attirait encore plus l'attention sur la marque.

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux en partant, Scott prit une profonde respiration. Il regarda attentivement Allison avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

« Alors, si on veut que ça fonctionne, je pense qu'on devrait aller un peu plus loin. »

Stiles leva le regard de son maillet qu'il était en train de ranger dans sa boîte (oui il avait une boîte spéciale pour son maillet) pour la mettre dans son sac à dos Batman.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je veux dire que je vais devoir te marquer un peu. Tu sais. Dans le cou par exemple. »

« De quoi tu… Oh… Ouais. C'est vrai. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

« Mec, tu oublies le bro code* ! »

(*Bro code : brother code c'est-à-dire le code d'honneur de conduite entre frères et/ou meilleurs amis.)

« Allons. Je suis sûr qu'Allison est déjà au courant. »

Scott eut la décence de paraître gêné.

« Je le savais » dit triomphalement Stiles. « Même si ce qu'on va devoir faire maintenant est un peu différent des expériences qu'on faisait à l'âge de neuf ans. Bon, comment est-ce que tu me veux ? Torse-nu ? Evanoui d'émoi dans tes bras ? Coincé contre un mur alors que tu me surplombes avec un regard noir menaçant ? »

« Contente-toi de rester là où tu es, OK ? » Scott avança maladroitement vers Stiles. Allison essayait vaillamment de garder un air impassible mais en vain. Scott se pencha et passa ses bras autour de Stiles, ce qui était un geste parfaitement naturel pour eux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Ce fut quand Scott commença à déposer des baisers le long du cou de Stiles que les choses allèrent de travers. Stiles se tortilla et ricana.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Scott leva la tête. « Hm, je me prépare pour te marquer ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des bisous, Scotty. Je suis un rencard facile. Demande à n'importe qui. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça si je ne le fais pas correctement. Ça ne serait pas bien. » Scott prit à nouveau son air obstiné.

Stiles lança un regard à Allison. « Est-ce qu'il est aussi pointilleux avec toi ? »

Allison haussa les épaules. « Laisse-toi faire Stiles. Il embrasse extrêmement bien. Ca va être la meilleure semaine de ta vie. »

Stiles lui tira la langue. « Arrête de vanter les mérites de ton petit ami. »

Scott respira profondément avant de reprendre possession du cou de son ami. Stiles se détendit. Il sursauta quand même un peu quand Scott commença le suçon. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le bond qu'il fit quand un rugissement d'Alpha retentit juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Derek était de retour.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**XX**

Résumé du chapitre 3 :

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. Qui n'eut aucun effet puisque Scott avait les yeux fixés sur la route et était voûté derrière le volant d'une façon que Stiles appelait la posture du 'chauffeur de Miss Daisy', mais le regard noir comptait quand même.

« Supernatural. Hors de question que tu glisses un épisode de Buffy dans la liste pour ce soir. Je refuse de t'écouter gémir de compassion pour Oz pendant une heure. Le sujet de Supernatural c'est la fraternité et l'évolution sincère de l'amour viril. Et sur tout ce qui pourrait arriver au corps de Jensen Ackles, mais bon, ça c'est plus pour moi que pour toi. »

**XX**

Publié le 17 01 2015


	3. 3 - Recherches approfondies

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

Désolé pour le retard, même si techniquement, on est encore vendredi (chez moins il est 23h57…)

Vous me pardonnez si mon excuse c'est que j'étais trop prise dans une autre traduction ?

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Résumé du chapitre 3 :

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. Qui n'eut aucun effet puisque Scott avait les yeux fixés sur la route et était voûté derrière le volant d'une façon que Stiles appelait la posture du 'chauffeur de Miss Daisy', mais le regard noir comptait quand même.

« Supernatural. Hors de question que tu glisses un épisode de Buffy dans la liste pour ce soir. Je refuse de t'écouter gémir de compassion pour Oz pendant une heure. Le sujet de Supernatural c'est la fraternité et l'évolution sincère de l'amour viril. Et sur tout ce qui pourrait arriver au corps de Jensen Ackles, mais bon, ça c'est plus pour moi que pour toi. »

**XX**

Chapitre 3 : Recherches approfondies.

**XX**

Contrairement à l'habitude, ce fut Scott qui suggéra de faire des recherches approfondies. Le samedi, en début de soirée, Stiles était étendu sur le lit de Scott (devenu temporairement leur lit) entouré par un chaos de cartons. Scott et Allison avaient enfin acheté une maison ensemble et ils devaient emménager la semaine suivant la rencontre avec les Garous. Stiles était donc supposé aider pour la préparation du déménagement. Mais pour l'instant Stiles était avachi sur le duvet en train de faire un concours de regards avec Aloysius*, l'ours en peluche de Scott. Et vu que le concours de regards demandait une concentration exceptionnelle, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Scott en rentrant dans la chambre.

« Je pense qu'Aloysius ne m'aime pas… Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on devrait aller voir Derek. »

« Il t'a envoyé un message ? Il y a un problème ? »

Scott avait posé son téléphone en entrant dans la pièce, en entendant les questions de Stiles il eut l'air un peu coupable et il sembla réfléchir de façon exagérée à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Euh, non, Derek ne m'a rien envoyé. J'envoyais un message à Allison. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on devrait peut-être réunir des infos sur la meute des Garous. Tu as entendu Derek, sa famille semblait bien les connaître. Ca pourrait nous aider pour savoir comment nous comporter, tu vois ? »

Stiles réfléchi un moment. « D'accord. Mais quand on revient, on se fait un marathon 'Supernatural', que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre sur la bromance devenue romance en nous plongeant dans l'amour façon Destiel. »

Scott n'eut pas l'air de comprendre la référence.

« Mon Dieu, tu n'es vraiment pas préparé pour tout ça, Scott. »

Stiles fondit sur lui, le serrant contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il faisait un mouvement qu'il pensait discret pour essayer d'attraper les clés de la voiture de Scott.

« Je devrai conduire, pas vrai ? »

Scott mit rapidement les clés hors de portée de Stiles.

« Hors de question. Tu ne t'approches pas de notre voiture. »

« Tu vois, » fanfaronna Stiles. « Tu as dit notre voiture. Alors je devrais conduire. Le partage est la base d'une bonne relation de couple. »

« Notre voiture, à Allison et moi. Et elle est neuve. Enfin, neuve pour nous. »

« Qui est cette Allison dont tu parles ? » Stiles souriait. Scott lui bloqua la tête sous son bras avant de le traîner jusqu'à la voiture.

« Mec, tu réalises que mon père est le Sheriff, pas vrai ? Et que j'ai déjà utilisé toutes mes cartes 'aide pour sortir Scott de prison' ce mois-ci. Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver que ta Toyota Prius peut aller plus vite que ma Jeep. En fait ton vélo à moteur va sûrement plus vite que ma Jeep. »

Scott avait l'air pressé d'arriver au loft de Derek. Il avait traîné Stiles en lui tenant la tête jusqu'à la portière de la voiture (alors que normalement il lui lâchait la tête après la porte d'entrée) puis il avait mit les gaz avant même que Stiles puisse boucler sa ceinture. Bon d'accord, il faut admettre qu'il fallait un peu de temps et de coordination à Stiles pour réussir à mettre sa ceinture.

« J'ai juste super hâte de revenir pour ton marathon Buffy. »

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. Qui n'eut aucun effet puisque Scott avait les yeux fixés sur la route et était voûté derrière le volant d'une façon que Stiles appelait la posture du 'chauffeur de Miss Daisy', mais le regard noir comptait quand même.

« Supernatural. Hors de question que tu glisses un épisode de Buffy dans la liste pour ce soir. Je refuse de t'écouter gémir de compassion pour Oz pendant une heure. Le sujet de Supernatural c'est la fraternité et l'évolution sincère de l'amour viril. Et sur tout ce qui pourrait arriver au corps de Jensen Ackles, mais bon, ça c'est plus pour moi que pour toi. »

« Qu'importe, mec. Mais rappelle-toi bien quel amas de muscles tu as comme faux petit copain. Je suis bien mieux que ce Dean. » Scott n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher sur ce sujet dès qu'il en avait l'occasion depuis l'histoire du T-shirt détendu. Il arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble de Derek.

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai trop de chance de pouvoir utiliser ma langue pour suivre le tracé parfait de tes abdos. Même si ce geste sera purement virtuel et simulé. Passe à autre chose Scott… »

Stiles leva les yeux de sa recherche de station sur la radio. Il cherchait toujours la station de radio parfaite qui n'existera jamais, du moins pas selon les standards musicaux de Stiles.

« Quoi, on est déjà arrivé ? Impossible ! Tous les feux devaient être au vert. »

Scott se tendit légèrement, et Stiles continua « ça n'arrive jamais… enfin sauf quand je suis avec mon père et que le poste contrôle les feux pour accélérer le trajet. »

La voix de Stiles se fit pensive. Ce genre de bizarreries le rendait songeur.

« Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose, et que le poste a mis les feux au vert pour que les voitures de patrouille arrivent plus vite. On aurait dû appeler Derek, il y a peut-être un problème. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien ? Je parle de Derek. Il aurait hurlé ou quelque chose comme ça s'il avait eu un problème, pas vrai ? Tes sens de loup-garou t'auraient prévenu, pas vrai ? »

« Mec. » Scott essayait d'avoir l'air détendu, avec des efforts visibles, et il avait maintenant une expression un peu exaspérée bien connue de Stiles. Celle qui demandait 'est-ce que tu as bien pris ton Adderall aujourd'hui ?'

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était il y a plusieurs mois. Et je ne sens aucun souci. Juste Derek. Et Isaac. C'est tout. »

Stiles continua quand même à gigoter jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte du loft. Scott avait à peine retiré son doigt de la sonnette qu'Isaac avait déjà ouvert la porte, en sueur et vêtu juste d'un short de sport.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? » Le ton d'Isaac manquait de naturel. Scott fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Entrez. On a été courir et on vient juste de revenir. »

Un grognement résonna depuis le salon. « On vient de revenir de soit-disant-disant courir alors que tu as passé la moitié de ton temps à envoyer des messages avec ton foutu Samsung. Tu ne peux pas rester cinq minutes sans parler avec Danny via sms ? »

« Derek… » La voix d'Isaac avait une intonation gémissante. « C'était juste un message. Et tu sais que Danny devient nerveux facilement depuis toute l'histoire avec Ethan. »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le salon où Derek s'étirait sur un tapis de yoga au milieu du loft, vêtu simplement d'un short en Lycra. Un short moulant, très moulant et luisant de sueur. Il fit une pause puis fit un autre étirement.

« Stiles. Scott. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Isaac s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh. Je vais prendre une douche et m'en aller. Je vais au Jungle avec Danny ce soir, et ensuite… » Il fit une pause. « Je te vois demain Derek ? » Le ton d'Isaac était celui d'une question, il demandait l'autorisation à son Alpha. Derek grogna.

« Super. A plus les gars. » Isaac se dirigea vers les escaliers, et en même temps il fit claquer sa main contre le coté gauche de son cou. Le geste fit un bruit de claquement. Isaac lança un regard expressif à Scott. Scott qui, à son tour, lui lança, furtivement, le même genre de regard. Le moment semblait lourd de regards expressifs. En effet, Stiles était si occupé à jeter un regard expressif à Derek qui continuait d'étirer ses muscles, qu'il loupa complètement l'échange de regards entre Scott et Isaac. Même si le terme 'admiration avec la bouche ouverte' conviendrait mieux que regard pour désigner l'expression de Stiles à cet instant. Isaac fit un petit geste de la tête dans leur direction, avec un petit soupir. « Amusez-vous bien. »

La douche se mit à couler moins d'une minute plus tard.

Derek changea encore de position d'étirement, tout en réussissant à transformer ses sourcils en une ligne poilue montrant pleinement son mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » répéta-t-il.

Après quelques tentatives, Stiles réussit à refermer sa bouche. « Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, Sourwolf. Nous sommes en quête d'informations. » Il se jeta sur le canapé de Derek et posa ses pieds sur la petite table faite de chrome et de verre, table qui fut aussitôt écarté par un mouvement à peine visible de Derek. Les pieds de Stiles retombèrent par terre. Scott s'assit à côté de Stiles, passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin de côté, sans même faire attention à l'intimité révélée par ce geste. Le regard de Derek passait de l'un à l'autre, puis il inspira avant d'entamer une série d'étirements pour son torse tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son tapis de yoga. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scott tout en admirant les contorsions de Derek.

« Donc… » commença doucement Scott, il avait l'air de prendre son temps pour bien choisir ses mots. « La famille Garou. Je veux dire, tu les connais, pas vrai ? Et tu dois aussi connaître l'étiquette pour les loups-garous, vu que tu as été élevé par des loups etc. Donc on se demandait ce qu'on devait faire. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'Adeline sera indulgente avec moi parce que j'ai été mordu, mais ce serait bien de l'impressionner en lui montrant mes bonnes manières de loup-garou. »

Derek se remit en position assise, se tourna vers les deux garçons avec une expression particulièrement maussade.

« Ce n'est pas différent de l'étiquette humaine de base, cependant vous ne vous adresserez pas à… Adeline » Derek avait eu une petite hésitation avant de dire le nom, « en utilisant son prénom. Vous devrez l'appeler Alpha Garou, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous invite à l'appeler Adeline. »

« Ca compte pour moi aussi ? » Stiles n'arrêtait pas de remuer contre l'épaule de Scott, révélant son anxiété refoulée, tout en regardant Derek avant de détourner les yeux puis de les laisser revenir sur Derek.

« Toi ? » Derek se tendit. « Bien sûr que tu l'appelles Alpha Garou. Même si elle demande à Scott de l'appeler Adeline – d'ailleurs, elle t'appellera Alpha McCall, mais en premier, tu dois commencer par Alpha Garou. »

Stiles leva la tête de l'épaule de Scott pour acquiescer « C'est pour montrer notre respect envers sa meute, pas vrai ? »

« Et toi » Derek déglutit avant de donner ses instructions à Stiles. « Tu devras… enfin, tu devras présenter ton cou à… Adeline, après ta présentation par Scott. »

« Présenter mon cou ? Au cas où elle ait envie d'en croquer un bout ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle arrivera à trouver assez de peau non marquée pour ça. » Derek fixait avec ce qui ressemblait à du dégoût le seul, même si très gros, suçon, résultat de l'enthousiasme de Scott pour le marquer.

« Mais en théorie, oui. Scott te présente en tant que son compagnon, et ensuite… » Derek fit une pause. « Tu devras le faire sans mentir Scott. Merde. Ca ne va pas marcher. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Scott se leva entièrement à l'aise. « Allez, tu fais Adeline. »

Derek fit briller ses yeux.

« Allez, Derek ! »

Derek soupira mais il se leva. Stiles, toujours assit sur le canapé, regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux étaient juste au niveau de l'élastique du short de Derek, qui soulignait ses abdominaux musclés.

Scott inclinait brièvement mais respectueusement la tête pour Derek. « Alpha Garou, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Derek souffla un peu mais grogna « Alpha McCall. Ravi que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Et si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais vous présenter mon compagnon de vie, Stiles Stilinski. »

Derek eut l'air profondément choqué. « Je n'ai rien entendu. Pas d'hésitation. Rien. Comment arrives-tu si bien à te contrôler ? »

Scott sourit, fier de lui, et se retourna pour taper dans la main de Stiles, ce dernier leva des yeux de ce qu'il regardait pour sourire.

« Ca sert d'aimer Harry Potter. »

« C'est sûr, mon pote. »

Derek avait l'air perdu. Stiles se remit sur ses pieds. « Scott ne mentait pas. Je suis son compagnon de vie, tout comme il est le mien. »

Le front de Derek se plissa, sans qu'ils sachent si c'était un signe de colère, d'incompréhension ou juste parce que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait pas froncé les sourcils et que c'était juste une réaction réflexe de son corps.

Scott observait Derek avec un peu d'appréhension. « 'Compagnon' comme l'utilise les anglais. Pour parler de camarade. C'était une suggestion d'Isaac, j'ignore pourquoi mais il adore les séries anglaises. Nous sommes comme Ron et Harry. »

« Je suis Harry » intervint rapidement Stiles. « Quoi ? » il regard Scott. « Je suis Harry. J'ai la magie et tout. »

« Tu n'es pas magique. » dirent Scott et Derek en chœur.

« Le fait d'utiliser des trucs magiques que quelqu'un t'a donné ne te rends pas magique. » La voix de Derek avait une intonation blasée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette discussion. Mais le front de Derek n'était plus plissé. Il fit une pause. « Donc tu t'avances et tu présentes ton cou. »

« Comme ça ? Alpha Garou… » Stiles se rapprocha de Derek et tira sur le col de son T-shirt tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour bien montrer son cou.

« Bon Dieu ! NON ! Je veux dire, Seigneur, Stiles, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle s'accouple avec toi, ou quoi ? NON, juste NON ! » Derek fit plusieurs pas en arrière en respirant par la bouche plutôt que par le nez.

Stiles parut un peu abasourdi par la violence de la réaction de Derek, mais il essaya de nouveau sans tirer le col de son T-shirt cette fois.

« Comme ça ? »

« Oui. » La respiration de Derek était rapide. « Oui, ça ira. Et ensuite ce serait bien que tu retournes respectueusement vers Scott et … » Derek fit une autre pause, il avait l'air d'hésiter « et de faire un geste affectueux. »

« Bien sûr. » Stiles se tourna et sauta dans les bras de Scott qui l'attrapa avec un 'ooof' de surprise. Scott raffermit sa prise pour éviter de laisser tomber Stiles. Ce dernier déposa un bisou sur la joue de son porteur.

« STILES. » Derek avait l'air d'être en train de perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

« C'est trop ? »

« On aurait dit un dessin animé. Sammy sautant dans les bras de Scooby-Doo. Putain Stiles, c'est SERIEUX. Calme-toi. »

« Mec, est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une référence à la pop-culture ? Tu viens de le faire, pas vrai ? Tu viens de faire une référence connue. C'est génial. Tu vois, tu commences à devenir comme les autres gens normaux ! Je suis si fier de toi à cet instant… » Stiles rayonnait. La grimace de mécontentement de Derek disparut en entendant le compliment.

« Calme-toi. »

« Oui, oui. C'est juste pour t'embêter. Moins de Scooby-Doo*. »

Stiles attira Scott sur le canapé. Derek les regarda, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire, et même un peu complexé.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il d'autre à voir… » Stiles laissa échapper un gloussement qui l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase, il haussa son épaule gauche pour lutter contre le soudain rapprochement de Scott.

« Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'entraîner pour … hm… tout ce qui est du marquage en présence d'autres personnes. Ca doit sembler naturel. Et je sais que ça a été quand on était à la maison mais on était en privé, pas en public. »

La ressemblance de Derek avec une statue grecque d'Adonis fut accentuée par sa soudaine et totale immobilité et ses muscles figés.

« Ouais. OK, mais pas maintenant, frangin. Une chose à la fois. Alors Derek, quoi d'autre ? »

« C'était tout je pense. Cependant Scott, tu devras maintenir tes interactions physiques avec Allison au minimum cette semaine. Même pendant les activités de meute. »

« Oh, mec, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller à ton cours de salsa mercredi. Je suis désolé pour toi, mon pote. »

Stiles envoya un petit coup de poing dans le bras de Scott. L'expression de Stiles montrait qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé.

Les coins de la bouche de Derek se relevèrent presque contre son gré. C'était comme s'il allait sourire avant de se rappeler qu'il avait fait le serment bizarre de ne jamais le faire.

« Scott… prends des cours de salsa ? »

« Tous les mercredis, depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Avec Allison, bien sûr. Ils ne veulent pas m'y emmener. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi engagé depuis qu'il avait huit ans et qu'il s'était mis en tête de commencer une collection de… »

« MEC ! Bro code, bro code ! » Scott essayait désespérément de mettre ses mains devant la bouche de Stiles, alors que Stiles gigotait sur le canapé pour lui échapper.

« Ok, ok. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Mais ça n'avait rien de honteux. »

« Mec, je t'en prie. »

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge en poussant un petit grognement. « Et vous allez devoir trouver une raison pour expliquer que vous ne coucherez pas ensemble. »

Scott le regarda avec des yeux sans expression. « Mais on va coucher ensemble. »

« Ouais, Derek, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble ? »

Derek se tendit. « Je veux parler de rapports sexuels ensemble. Je suppose que vous n'irez pas jusque-là ? »

Scott eut l'air choqué. « On devrait ? Je veux dire, j'ai supposé que nous ne le ferions pas, mais… enfin… si c'est une question de vie ou de mort… » Il s'arrêta là.

Les tendons des bras de Derek avaient l'air si tendus qu'on aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient claquer à tout moment.

« C'est trop gentil » Stiles était complètement détendu concernant cette proposition. « Mais tout ce que j'aurai à faire, quand nous serons dans l'intimité de notre chambre, » Stiles fixa Scott, « c'est de dire qu'il est hors de question que tu te tapes ce magnifique cul dans une maison pleine de loups-garous avec leur super ouïe, parce que je refuse de jouer dans un porno audio pour loups-garous. Ce qui comporte l'étonnant bénéfice d'être l'absolue vérité. »

« Donc on est paré ? » Scott lança un regard à Derek pour obtenir une confirmation. « Nous avons couvert les bases. Mais ça vaudra peut-être le coup de revenir un peu plus tard dans la semaine pour un récapitulatif. »

« On est libre mercredi soir… » murmura Stiles dans un souffle, même si le fait de murmurer n'avait aucune importance en présence de loups-garous. Derek approuva la suggestion de Scott.

« Génial. » Scott se pencha soudain vers Stiles pour commencer à lui mordiller le côté gauche du cou.

« On a juste les gestes affectueux à travailler. »

Scott releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Derek partir vers l'escalier, ses épaules étaient tendues sous le col de son T-shirt, il semblait désapprouver.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles avait accélérer un peu, et Scott n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour le détecter.

Fin Chapitre 3.

**XX**

*Au cours du chapitre il y a l'utilisation du mot compagnon avec une distinction entre les deux sens 'camarade' et 'amant'.

Le terme anglais 'mate' regroupe aussi ces deux signification, néanmoins, aux Etats Unis, il est plus utilisé dans le sens 'amant' alors qu'au Royaume Uni, il est plus utilisé pour dire 'camarade' d'où la référence à Harry Potter où Harry et Ron sont amis pour la vie ^^

Note de l'auteur :

*Aloysius : Nom de l'ours de Sebastian Flyte dans '_Retour à Brideshead'_.J'ai toujours trouvé que la relation de Scott et Stiles ressemblait à celles de Flyte et Ryder (dans les premiers chapitres de la nouvelle).

*Dans les DVD de la saison 2, Jeff Davies dit que quand Dylan part un peu trop dans le côté physique des drôleries de Stiles, il en parle en disant qu'il fait trop de '_Scooby Doo_'.

**XX**

Résumé Chapitre 4 :

Adeline laissa Stiles et se glissa à côté de Derek qui se tenait debout près de sa voiture. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ca, c'est pour être aussi guindé. Je suis bien l'Alpha Garou. Mais pour toi je suis surtout Tata Adeline, tu le sais. » Une autre petite tape. « Et ça, c'est pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de nous faire une visite. »

Adeline pinça la joue de Derek. « Les emails ne suffisent pas pour garder le contact. Tu m'as manqué, mon petit Delly-Belly. »

**XX**

Publié le 23 01 2015


	4. 4 - Tu mérites d'être heureux

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

Voici le chapitre 4 ^^ (même pas en retard ^^)

Rar :

BaconSauvage : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review du chapitre 2… Je n'y ai pensé qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 3 … Merci pour ta review ^^ et voici la suite ^^

Julia13verseau : Merci pour ta review ^^

**XX**

Résumé Chapitre 4 :

Adeline laissa Stiles et se glissa à côté de Derek qui se tenait debout près de sa voiture. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ca, c'est pour être aussi guindé. Je suis bien l'Alpha Garou. Mais pour toi je suis surtout Tata Adeline, tu le sais. » Une autre petite tape. « Et ça, c'est pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de nous faire une visite. »

Adeline pinça la joue de Derek. « Les emails ne suffisent pas pour garder le contact. Tu m'as manqué, mon petit Delly-Belly. »

**XX**

Chapitre 4 : Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Scott gara prudemment sa Toyota sur le petit parking de la réserve naturelle située à quelques kilomètres de la frontière du territoire de la meute Garou.

Un peu plus loin, Derek faisait les cent pas devant sa Jaguar Mark II dont la couleur bordeaux attirait l'œil. Le choix d'une voiture classique, après la fin malheureuse de la Camaro, regrettée de tous, avait surpris tout le monde. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de choisir ce genre de voiture, surtout de cette couleur, bordeaux brillant au lieu de noir.

Cependant Stiles en avait été ravi. Il avait vu la même voiture dans une série télé anglaise qu'Isaac adorait tant (identique sauf pour le côté du volant, bien sûr), et il avait tout de suite déclaré que c'était la plus belle voiture qu'il ait jamais vu, sa Jeep comprise.

Il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour quelqu'un en possédant une, et maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne loupait jamais une occasion de s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Scott savait que Stiles caressait l'ambition de la conduire un jour. Et Scott était sûr que Derek tolérait à peine qu'il s'asseye dedans et ce uniquement sous haute surveillance.

Ils sortirent de voiture et Stiles alla tapoter le radiateur de la voiture. Derek s'était résigné à le laisser faire après des mois à lui dire qu'il lui briserait les doigts s'il laissait des traces sur le chrome. Toutefois, l'expression de Derek était encore plus désapprobatrice que d'habitude.

« Ca ne va pas marcher. »

« Oh, arrête de faire ton grincheux. » dit Stiles avec dédain tout en caressant la mascotte Jaguar du bout du doigt. « C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Derek laissa échapper un « Ha » de dérision.

« Donc, on y va, et tu nous suis dans dix minutes. Si quelque chose doit mal tourner, ça devrait arriver dans les dix premières minutes. Comment est l'odeur ? » Stiles lança un regard inquisiteur à Derek.

« Vous puez l'un l'autre. Vos odeurs sont mélangées. Même si elles ont toujours été assez ressemblantes. » Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Derek comme si on les y forçait. Son manque d'enthousiasme semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde.

« Et pour la voiture ? »

Derek alla vers la Toyota et ouvrit la portière avant de reculer comme si on venait de le frapper en plein visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu là-dedans ? Cette odeur… » Derek avait l'air d'être sur le point de se transformer.

« Malin, pas vrai ? » Scott sembla sortir de la concentration rêveuse dans laquelle il était depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills. « Stiles a laissé un de ses boxers sous le siège du passager. Donc si les Garous vérifient la voiture, non pas que je pense qu'ils le feront, mais si c'est le cas ils penseront… »

« Ils penseront que Scott a été chanceux à un moment du trajet. » finit triomphalement Stiles.

« Et en plus ça aide à couvrir les résidus d'odeur d'Allison. » Scott avait l'air de le regretter.

« Réjouis-toi Scott. C'est juste pour quelques jours, et ensuite tu emménages avec elle. Tu seras avec elle 24/7. »

Scott s'illumina à cette pensée. « OK dans ce cas. Nous y allons et Derek nous suit dix minutes après comme convenu. Sommes-nous prêts ? On y va ? »

Le foyer des Garous n'était qu'à une demi-heure de là –une grande maison classique construite au bout d'un long chemin de gravier - C'était impressionnant sans paraître prétentieux. Derek avait décrit la meute Garou comme étant une 'vieille fortune'.

Quelqu'un, probablement Adeline, les attendait à la porte pour les accueillir. C'était une femme ayant la soixantaine, elle avait l'air redoutable et pourtant élégante, clairement pas une personne dont on pouvait se moquer. Scott et Stiles sortirent de la voiture, et Scott prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

« Alpha Garou, enchanté de pouvoir vous rencontrer en personne. » On sentait que Scott avait répété cette phrase, puis il inclina la tête respectueusement.

« Alpha McCall. » Adeline inclina la tête. « Ne soyez pas si formel, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi cérémonieux. Appelez-moi Adeline. »

« Adeline. » Scott lui fit son plus beau sourire de chiot content.

« Et puis-je vous présenter mon compagnon, Stiles ? »

Stiles fit un pas en avant, un peu effrayé. « Alpha Garou, ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il pencha sa tête sur la droite, exposant son cou, avec les marques de Scott bien visibles sur sa peau pâle.

« Bien, que voici un jeune homme délicieusement poli. » Adeline semblait légèrement amusée. « Vous devriez m'appeler Adeline également. Je suis sûre que l'on va merveilleusement bien s'entendre… »

Un bruit de pneus sur le gravier se fit entendre et Derek se gara derrière la voiture de Scott.

Stiles soupira. Ca faisait bien moins de dix minutes qu'ils étaient là. Derek avait évidemment dû paniquer. Même si pour dire vrai, Scott avait conduit très lentement sur le chemin (inquiet que le gravier puisse sauter pour attaquer la peinture de leur première voiture quasi neuve).

« Et voici Derek. » cria Adeline d'une voix sonnante quand il sortit de la voiture.

« Alpha Garou. » Derek s'inclina respectueusement, comme Scott l'avait fait.

« Comment était Los Angeles ? Viens ici. » Adeline laissa Stiles et se glissa à côté de Derek qui se tenait debout près de sa voiture. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ca, c'est pour être aussi guindé. Je suis bien l'Alpha Garou. Mais pour toi, je suis surtout Tante Adeline, tu le sais. » Une autre petite tape. « Et ça, c'est pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de nous faire une visite. »

Adeline pinça la joue de Derek. « Les emails ne suffisent pas pour garder le contact. Tu m'as manqué, mon petit Delly-Belly. »

Stiles étouffa un éclat de rire de façon très virile même si l'effort lui disloqua presque plusieurs côtes.

« Delly-Belly ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Oh, avant qu'il devienne un si puissant Alpha, Derek était le plus mignon des bébés. Il avait des petites jambes potelées, et des cheveux blonds, et un petit zozotement adorable. »

« Vous pourriez nous montrer des photos ! » Stiles était ravi. Derek avait l'air de vouloir grogner.

« Oh, bien sûr. » Adeline tapota le visage de Derek, qui rougit. « Pense à te raser avant le repas, Derek. Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour te laisser pousser la barbe, tu sais. » Il y eut un bruit derrière eux.

« Par contre, mon mari garde sa barbe juste pour m'embêter… » dit affectueusement Adeline. « Albert, voici Scott et Stiles, et regarde qui est arrivé en avance ? C'est mon petit Delly-Belly. »

Scott et Stiles serrèrent la main du mari d'Adeline, un homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qui avait une belle barbe blanche.

Incapable d'échapper à Adeline, Derek se contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un « Oncle Albert » en guise de salutations.

« Et voici Shira. » Une jeune louve-garou, ayant la vingtaine, arriva et se jeta sur Derek. « Derek… Que c'est bon de te revoir. » Elle l'embrassa, s'attardant un peu plus que la politesse l'exigeait.

« Rodney est resté à l'université. » dit Adeline à Derek. Elle se tourna vers Scott et Stiles. « Mon fils, Rodney. Il fait son master en géographie sur la Côte Est. » Elle se tourna vers Derek. « Il vient de se fiancer à une très gentille fille, Cassandra. Elle vient d'une très bonne famille. Des humains, mais ils connaissent l'existence des loups-garous. Venez tous, entrons. Shira, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer sa chambre à Derek ? » Shira accepta volontiers, elle passa son bras sous celui de Derek avant de le traîner jusqu'à la porte. Une trace de rouge à lèvres était encore visible sur la joue de Derek. Stiles les regarda partir avec un air impassible.

**XX**

Plus tard, après le souper, Scott et Stiles avaient réussi à se retirer dans leur chambre. La journée avait été un franc succès. Il n'y avait pas eu de cafouillage, juste une petite erreur vite rattrapée par Scott. Adeline n'avait pas eu l'air de trop vouloir tester la nature de la relation entre Scott et Stiles. Ils avaient juste dû partager quelques gestes d'affections. Shira était très réceptive à la présence de Derek, et ne semblait pas du tout inquiète que Scott soit déjà pris. Ils avaient vu les photos de bébé et Derek avait été mortifié en entendant les petits bruits ravis que Stiles avait fait en les regardant avec Adeline. C'était un vieil album, qui s'arrêtait aux alentours des dix ans de Derek. Rien de plus récent, Stiles avait pensé que les souvenirs seraient devenus trop douloureux.

Le souper avait été formel, même si Adeline avait dit que ce serait '_à la bonne franquette', _pas besoin de se mettre sur son 31, les costumes suffiront, puisque nous sommes entre amis.'

A Beacon Hills, Lydia leur avait expliqué que s'ils devaient s'habiller pour le repas, ça voudrait dire nœud pap. En voyant la confusion de Scott, elle avait donné des détails comme costume trois pièces, et indiqué que ça serait comme une '_répétition avant l'heure pour le mariage'_. Ce qui avait fait vivement rougir Scott.

C'était peut-être habituel pour Adeline mais juste avant le repas, ces vêtements avaient failli provoquer la petite erreur de la journée. Stiles venait de sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Scott quand Derek sortit de la chambre d'à côté. Ils s'étaient figés en se fixant l'un l'autre, Derek avait gardé la main sur la poignée comme s'il se préparait à retourner aussitôt dans sa chambre.

« Tu es… très… bien. » La voix de Stiles était un peu étranglée alors qu'il observait Derek dans son costume noir avec une cravate bordeaux qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux. Stiles cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les yeux de Derek rougeoient.

« Tu as l'air… plutôt bien aussi. » La voix de Derek devint plus rauque quand il remarqua la nature moulante du costume de Stiles. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à accélérer, il en était conscient et il savait que Derek l'entendait. Et si Derek l'entendait alors les autres loups-garous présents dans la maison, le pouvaient aussi. A ce moment, Scott les rejoignit.

« Stiles, pas la peine d'être nerveux. Ils vont t'adorer, tout comme moi. » Il avait murmuré mais il savait que tous les loups-garous, ayant entendu le rythme effréné du cœur de Stiles, entendraient aussi ses mots. Stiles souffla de soulagement et passa son bras sous celui de Scott pour descendre souper.

Derek souffla et lâcha la poignée de porte qu'il tenait toujours avant de les suivre. Il ne remarqua pas l'entaille faite dans le métal de la poignée, exactement là où étaient ses doigts auparavant.

**XX**

Mais maintenant le repas était fini, les cafés et les digestifs avaient été servis dans le salon, et il ne restait qu'un acte à jouer.

De sa chambre, juste à côté de celle du prétendu couple, il pouvait tout entendre. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin d'essayer de ne pas écouter, c'était prévu dans le scenario. Comme prévu, il entendit Scott embrasser le cou de Stiles. Derek commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

« J'aime beaucoup Adeline. » dit Stiles, et il n'y eut pas de changement dans son rythme cardiaque. Stiles savait qu'il ne devait pas mentir.

« Hm hm. » Scott semblait avoir fait une pause dans le marquage du cou de Stiles. De l'autre côté du mur, Derek serrait et ouvrait ses poings plusieurs fois de suite.

« Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il y eut le bruit de tissu comme quand on retire une chemise.

« Il est l'heure de se coucher. Tu dois être déshabillé. » Le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défait.

« Scott, non. »

Derek se tendit un peu plus, cessant de faire les cent pas.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que nous n'allons pas l'amour dans une maison remplie de loups-garous qui peuvent nous entendre avec leur super-ouïe.»

C'était un instant critique, et Derek se détendit quand Stiles eut fini sa phrase. Il n'y avait pas eu de trace de mensonge, ce n'était pas un mensonge, bien sûr, les mots avait été sélectionnés avec soin, et maintenant qu'ils avaient été dits, Scott allait pouvoir arrêter de marquer Stiles et ils pourraient tous aller dormir. Il entendit un autre baiser et il se tendit à nouveau. Ca ne faisait pas partie du script. Ils étaient supposés avoir fini maintenant. Derek se rapprocha inconsciemment du mur qui séparait les deux chambres.

« Scott. » Stiles semblait avoir du mal à retenir son fou rire. « J'ai dit non. » Il y eut un autre bruit de tissu, comme un pantalon qu'on enlevait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un caleçon noir dans ce cas ? Tu sais que ça te rend ultra sexy. »

Les griffes de Derek apparurent et il dut les enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce n'était pas comme ça quand ils avaient répété mercredi dernier, et pourtant Scott n'était pas en train de mentir.

« Couché mon beau. Sinon, je vais aller chercher un journal roulé. Tu ne toucheras pas à ce magnifique postérieur cette nuit. »

« Espèce de rabat-joie. »

Le lit grinça.

« Allez Scott, dépêche. Je veux dormir. »

Derek émit un petit son étouffé. Une odeur âcre venait d'envahir ses narines. L'odeur de Scott mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était l'odeur forte de l'excitation de Scott.

Derek sortit de sa chambre, en essayant de ne pas respirer par le nez, il trébucha un peu dans la pénombre de l'escalier. Sa vision était un peu floue, il fit une pause dans l'entrée pour se frotter les yeux avec le dos de sa main. Une voix l'interpella du salon.

« Derek, est-ce que c'est toi ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Adeline se déplaça gracieusement dans l'entrée avec un verre de liqueur dans la main. Derek déglutit et essaya de se maîtriser, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

« Non, tout va bien Tante Adeline. Je vais juste aller faire un tour avant d'aller dormir, est-ce que je peux ? »

« Bien sûr Derek. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander. » Adeline sourit. « J'aime bien tes amis. Je suis contente que vous ayez réussi à vous entendre avec Scott. Et Stiles est adorable. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ce serait un compagnon parfait pour un Alpha. »

« Oui. » Derek respirait difficilement.

« On voit bien que ces deux-là tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre. L'amour entre un humain et un loup-garou est inhabituel mais pas impossible. Un amour comme celui-là est rare. »

« Oui. » Derek semblait incapable de parler autrement que par monosyllabe.

« Tu sais, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui t'installer. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Derek. Tu étais un enfant si joyeux, et tu mérites de connaître à nouveau le bonheur. » Adeline se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Si une personne te rend heureux, tu sais que l'identité de cette personne importe peu. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de tes sentiments. Quand tu vois cette personne, il faut lui dire. Il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé. » Adeline éclata de rire. « Écoute-moi donc, à papoter comme la vieille femme idiote que je suis. Va, et amuse-toi bien pendant ta balade. » Elle se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser. « Sois heureux Derek. »

Derek l'observa un moment, il avait l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche ce fut juste pour dire « Merci Tante Adeline. Je ne resterai pas dehors trop longtemps. »

En refermant la porte derrière lui, l'ouïe de loup-garou de Derek entendit la voix endormie de Stiles venant de la chambre située au-dessus du porche.

« Scott, tu peux être la grande cuillère si tu veux, mais si tu continues de fourrer ton museau dans mon cou, je vais avoir des marques à cause de ta barbe naissante et là je serai obligé de me venger méchamment. »

Derek abandonna son idée de balade. Ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent et il se mit à courir.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, aux confins de la propriété des Garous, un hurlement étouffé de douleur retentit, trop étouffé pour être entendu sauf si quelqu'un écoutait attentivement.

Adeline Garou tourna la tête en direction du son, et sourit piteusement. « Derek, espèce d'idiot… Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? » Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers la petite desserte du salon pour prendre la carafe de vin. « Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Fin Chapitre 4

**XX**

Extrait chapitre 5 :

« JE T'AIME ABRUTI. »

« Bien, je t'aime aussi espèce de sale petit chieur… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants en se fixant. Stiles brisa le silence.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Va-y alors. »

« Je vais le faire. »

Et il le fit.

**XX**

Notes de l'auteur :

-La Jaguar Série II (Bordeaux) est la voiture de l'inspecteur Morse de la série anglaise '_Morse_'. Daniel Sharman (Isaac) à joué un rôle (pas un grand, il finit en cadavre) dans la suite de '_Morse_' qui s'appelle '_Lewis_'. C'est pourquoi Isaac adore cette série. Evidemment Derek a acheté cette voiture juste parce que Stiles était tombé en adoration en la voyant à la télé, même si c'est une voiture géniale.

-Oncle Albert, Rodney et Cassandra sont des personnages de la sitcom britanique '_Only Fools and Horses'_. Le personnage principal s'appelle Derek, surnommé Del, Delboy ce qui a donné Delly-Belly. Dans la série Derek et Rodney ont fait une apparition célèbre habillés en Batman et Robin.

Publié le 30 01 2015


	5. 5-Attrape le lapin

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

**XX**

Extrait chapitre 5 :

« JE T'AIME ABRUTI. »

« Bien, je t'aime aussi espèce de sale petit chieur… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants en se fixant. Stiles brisa le silence.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Va-y alors. »

« Je vais le faire. »

Et il le fit.

**XX**

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Julia13verseau : oui effectivement ^^

Attention !

Présence d'un lime assez chaud, mais pas de lemon à la fin de ce chapitre !

Cette fic est rating M mais il n'y aura pas de lemon non plus dans le chapitre 6, désolé si vous restez sur votre faim !

**XX**

**Chapitre 5 : Tout d'abord, attrape ton lapin**

Stiles arriva, presque en sautillant, à la table du petit déjeuner. Le samedi avait été un vrai succès, le dîner s'était très bien passé et il avait très bien dormi. Cependant, son enthousiasme ne sembla pas contaminer Derek, qui se tenait à table avec un air morose en poussant une moitié de saucisse dans son assiette, comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

« Bonjour Adeline. »

Adeline leva les yeux de son journal et le salua.

« B'jour. » Stiles ne semblait pas, le moins du monde, être touché par le comportement de Derek, qui regardait, d'un air maussade, la rougeur, présente sur le coté gauche, du cou de Stiles. Il poussa un grognement incompréhensible.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas du matin. Et tu n'es pas du soir non plus. Est-ce qu'il y a, ne serait-ce que, cinq minutes dans une journée où tu es un vrai petit rayon de soleil optimiste et amusant ? »

Stiles alla du côté du buffet et se servit une bonne portion d'œufs et de bacon avant de retourner à table.

« Ignore-le, Stiles. Il est resté dehors jusque très tard, et il fait toujours son petit chiot grincheux quand il manque de sommeil. » Adeline sourit et se remit à lire son journal.

Shira et Scott arrivèrent ensemble. Scott traversa la pièce pour embrasser rapidement Stiles – un geste répété de nombreuses fois quand ils étaient à Beacon Hills - avant d'aller se servir au buffet. Derek leur lança à tout les deux un regard amer alors que Shira s'installait à côté de lui.

« Shira ma chérie, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Derek et Stiles jusqu'au lac, ce matin ? De cette façon, je pourrais avoir une bonne petite conversation concernant nos intérêts mutuels avec Scott. Ensuite, nous pourrions prendre un café en milieu de matinée avant que les garçons ne repartent pour Beacon Hills. »

Stiles et Derek jetèrent tous deux un regard interrogateur à Scott, mais il avait l'air parfaitement calme.

« C'est une excellente idée Adeline. Je suis prêt quand vous l'êtes. »

« Pas besoin de se presser Scott. Finissez votre petit-déjeuner et venez me retrouver dans la bibliothèque. »

Scott ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour sa discussion avec Adeline. Stiles et Derek ne partageaient pas son calme mais ils suivirent Shira qui les emmena dans les bois qui entouraient la maison. Le chemin était étroit et assez cabossé. Shira instaura un rythme que Stiles avait du mal à suivre, si bien qu'il se retrouva seul, un peu en arrière, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds pour s'éviter l'humiliation de tomber face contre terre. Cependant, il marchait quand même assez vite pour être recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration.

Après quelques minutes, Shira réussit à passer son bras sous celui de Derek tout en discutant avec lui. Au début, Derek jetait des regards réguliers à Stiles qui marchait derrière eux, mais il se laissa petit à petit embarquer dans la discussion avec Shira, qui consistait principalement en des 'tu te souviens…', ce qui était assez lourd. Les regards en arrière devinrent de moins en moins fréquents.

« Nous avions l'habitude de venir ici tout le temps, Derek. Tous ces étés passés ici, les barbecues sur les bords du lac… Je me souviens de la première fois où tu as attrapé un lapin, tu l'as ramené pour le barbecue et tu en étais tellement fier. »

« C'était un lapin particulièrement dur à attraper. Et j'avais quoi, dix ans ? Onze ? »

Shira caressait le bras de Derek, tout en s'appuyant sur lui. « Tu étais le plus jeune à avoir ramené un lapin pour le barbecue familial. Tu as toujours été un garçon précoce. Je me souviens de nos baignades sans maillots dans le lac. Un garçon très précoce et très bien formé. »

Même Stiles pu voir la rougeur qui envahissait Derek alors qu'il les suivait. La nuque de Derek était toute rouge. Le visage de Stiles était devenu ce que Scott appelait 'l'air hargneux Stilinski' avec la mâchoire serrée, la bouche plissée et les sourcils n'en formant plus qu'un en une imitation du regard de la mort de Derek. Une pâle imitation, bien sûr, parce que personne ne pouvait faire le regard de la mort aussi bien que Derek.

Mais c'était tout de même une belle démonstration de mécontentement. Personne ne pourrait voir Stiles et se dire qu'il était d'accord avec la façon dont les choses se passaient. Et il était très loin d'être d'accord.

Derek murmura quelque chose qui fit rire Shira. Et c'est bien sûr juste à ce moment que Stiles trébucha sur une racine.

« Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de Shira était inquiète, mais elle n'avait pas l'air entièrement sincère. Stiles se releva tout seul, enleva les feuilles collées à son pantalon et poussa un petit grognement qui pourrait passer pour une confirmation.

La ballade leur prit environ deux heures. Après la chute de Stiles, Derek avait fait un peu plus attention à lui, et avait bien ralenti le rythme de la marche mais l'afflux de souvenirs fournis par Shira ne diminua pas du tout. L'expression de Stiles était loin d'être joyeuse quand ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse de la maison. Adeline était assise sur la terrasse, seule.

« Où est Scott ? » Demanda un Stiles inquiet.

Adeline lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Il a reçu un message, un problème avec un membre de sa meute. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais il devait y aller pour s'en assurer. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème avec les Argents… Je sais qu'ils sont sur votre territoire. Scott a dit qu'il vous enverrait un message, mais bien sûr, on ne capte aucun réseau près du lac. C'est la seule partie de la propriété où il n'y a pas de couverture décente. Vérifiez votre téléphone, il y a une bonne réception ici. »

Stiles sortit son Samsung, qui émit aussitôt un bip pour signaler l'arrivée d'un message de Scott.

_« Batman, A a été malade ce matin. Je rentre pour voir si ça va. Tout va bien avec Adeline. Stp rentre avec D. S_ »

Stiles se détendit. 'Batman' était un code. S'il était utilisé dans un message écrit, alors ça voulait dire que tout allait bien et que le message était véridique.

« Asseyez-vous et prenez un café. ». Adeline désigna les fauteuils près d'elle sur la terrasse. « Le gâteau au chocolat est particulièrement bon. C'est une vieille recette de famille. Tu dois t'en souvenir Derek, tu te resservais toujours une deuxième part. »

« Je commence à comprendre d'où lui vient le surnom de Delly-Belly. » Stiles avait l'air plus joyeux maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison des Garous. Shira sourit.

« Mais ça ne correspond plus vraiment, pas vrai ? Maintenant Derek est tout musclé et bronzé. »

Elle se pencha vers Derek et testa ses abdos avec sa main. Le sourire de Stiles disparut aussitôt comme s'il avait été effacé d'un coup d'éponge.

« Oh Derek, je suis vraiment désolée… » Shira venait de renverser son café sur la chemise moulante de Derek. Elle commença à éponger le torse de Derek avec une serviette, même si la majorité du café renversé l'avait été ailleurs qu'à cet endroit.

« Vite Derek, enlève ça. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de la mettre à tremper. » Le ton d'Adeline était très insistant. « Allez, plus vite, avant que la tache ne s'incruste. »

Derek émit un son de protestation mais Adeline était debout à côté de lui avec les mains tendues, attendant la chemise. Il la déboutonna lentement.

« Stiles, » Adeline se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triomphant, « Vous pourriez peut-être prêter un T-shirt à Derek ? Pourriez-vous aller lui en chercher un en haut ? »

Stiles courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint le plus vite qu'il put, serrant dans sa main le T-shirt qu'il avait porté la veille.

Quand il arriva, Shira avait prit son siège à côté de Derek. Elle lui caressait le bras en le regardant. Il y avait une marque de son rouge à lèvre sur la joue de Derek, et Shira l'essuya avec une serviette alors que Stiles s'asseyait en face d'eux.

**XX**

Cela leur prit une demi-heure pour monter dans la voiture. Shira était tellement collée à Derek que Stiles avait cru qu'il faudrait un écarteur électrique pour les séparer.

Au moment des au revoir, Stiles fut poli mais réservé. Il présenta son cou à Adeline et récolta un 'petit comique' en guise de réponse. Derek avait l'air particulièrement distrait. La Jaguar avait à peine quitté le chemin de la maison que Stiles avait sorti son Samsung pour appeler Scott.

« Scott ne serait pas très content si tu l'appelais devant un autre Alpha. »

Derek lui lança un regard explicite en les désignant de la tête, puis quelque chose sur Stiles sembla attirer son attention. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route avec une expression douloureuse mélangée à son humeur habituelle.

Stiles gigota pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Derek lui dise « Nous sommes en dehors de leur territoire, ils ne devraient plus pouvoir nous entendre ici. »

Stiles appuya aussitôt sur la touche raccourci pour Scott, et il mit le haut-parleur, même si Derek aurait pu entendre de toute façon.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Stiles ? Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Dis-moi que tout va bien. » Scott avait l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien, frangin. Nous sommes sortis du territoire des Garous. Je suis dans la voiture avec Derek. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti à toute vitesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Allison ? »

« Allison s'est réveillée en se sentant très mal – vraiment malade. Et Chris n'est pas en ville. Quand elle m'a prévenu, je suis parti aussitôt. Mais ça va. C'est juste une mauvaise intoxication alimentaire. Maman est avec elle. Je devrais arriver à Beacon Hills d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est juste ça ? »

« Maman dit que ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, tout va bien. Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr. A part les trois heures de route avec le Sourwolf. » L'expression de Derek s'assombrit, malgré l'impossibilité physique que cela représentait.

Scott eut l'air soulagé. « Bien. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce week-end. Personne n'aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait et je n'aurais pu le faire avec personne d'autre. Je t'aime frangin. »

« Moi aussi. »

Stiles remit le téléphone dans sa poche et releva la tête quand Derek gara vivement la voiture sur le bas-côté.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Derek ouvrit sa portière et sortit avant de faire plusieurs pas. Le moteur de la Jaguar cala brusquement dans un violent soubresaut. Stiles observait Derek à travers le pare-brise sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis il sortit pour le suivre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la meute Garou ? Quel est le problème ? »

Derek avait l'air d'être en train de marmonner dans sa barbe, puis il se tourna vers Stiles.

« C'est toi. Toi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas passer trois heures dans la voiture alors que tu parles à tort et à travers de votre formidable bromance, tout en affichant ses marques sur ta peau à chaque fois que je regarde dans le rétroviseur. Je ne peux pas passer trois heures dans la voiture avec toi qui sens comme toi, Bon Dieu, avec moi qui sens comme toi… » Derek déchira le T-shirt qui montrait déjà des signes de faiblesse à cause des muscles qui l'étiraient, il l'arracha de son torse et le jeta le plus loin possible de lui.

« EH ! » Stiles prenait la survie de ses T-shirts très au sérieux.

« J'ai dû vous regarder, toi et Scott, vous faire des mamours pendant tout le week-end, vous voir si engagés l'un avec l'autre, si amoureux l'un de l'autre et je… »

Stiles le regarda fixement. Deux tâches rouges de colère apparurent sur ses joues.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu nous remarquer, tu étais trop occupé avec Shira, à te faire embrasser par Shira, te faire caresser par Shira, te souvenir de toutes ces fois où tu as nagé nu avec Shira. Comment tu crois que je l'ai ressenti de voir tout ce flirt sous mon nez, mon pote ? Ce n'était pas agréable… OK, ce n'est pas comme si on représentait quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, mais même un constipé émotionnel comme toi doit savoir… doit avoir compris… »

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé comprendre alors que Scott enfonçait sa langue dans ta gorge ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé comprendre ? »

« C'ETAIT FAUX espèce d'idiot. Tu étais là quand on a tout prévu. Et tu n'avais même pas besoin de venir. Tu savais que ça allait empirer les choses. Tu SAIS que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

« MAIS BIEN SUR. » Derek et Stiles se tenait à quelques mètres devant la Jaguar, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre eux alors qu'ils se hurlaient dessus. « DE TOUTE EVIDENCE, tu as des sentiments pour moi. C'est clair. Tout ce temps que tu as passé avec Scott, tu pensais à moi, je parie. Arrête de jouer avec moi, Stiles. Tu as ignoré toutes les tentatives que j'ai faites pour te dire ce que je ressentais. »

« QUELLES tentatives ? Tu ne ressens rien. Tu restes là avec ton expression constante de désapprobation, d'irritation dès que j'arrive, et ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un échange et d'une communication avec toi, c'est quand tu essaies de me prendre le maillet pendant les BHIP-Co. »

« Bien sûr que je ressens quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir vu. Remarquer les choses est ce que tu sais le mieux faire. C'est TOI qui n'as pas de sentiments. Tu ne te serais pas autant amusé à me torturer ce week-end si tu en avais. Tu as pris du plaisir à me faire vous observer. J'ai déjà été torturé, mais… ce que tu as fait ce week-end… Tu es cruel Stiles. »

« Moi… JE TE TORTURE ? JE T'AIME ABRUTI. »

« Bien, je t'aime aussi espèce de sale petit chieur… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants, en se fixant. Stiles brisa le silence.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Va-y alors. »

« Je vais le faire. »

Et il le fit.

Le baiser fut un peu hésitant au début. Stiles fit un pas en avant, attrapa les cheveux de Derek, et l'attira plus près de lui. La situation se réchauffa très rapidement. Derek semblait ressentir un besoin irrépressible, celui de toucher et d'embrasser Stiles autant qu'il le pouvait. Stiles était absolument conscient de la nudité du torse de Derek, sauf pour ce petit bout de manche qui s'accrochait encore à son bras.

Derek manœuvra Stiles de façon un peu maladroite pour qu'il recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre un arbre. Les baisers enflammés ne cessèrent pas une seconde, même quand Derek ouvrit la chemise de Stiles en la déchirant et que Stiles émit un gémissement de protestation. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa garde-robe qui subissait les dommages collatéraux de cette relation.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans le tissu du pantalon de Derek avec l'idée à moitié réfléchie et complètement irréalisable d'arracher le jean. Ce qui concrètement donna lieu à une prise en main énergique du postérieur de Derek, qui suivit bientôt le rythme des hanches qui se frottaient contre lui. Stiles sentait la chaleur de la queue de Derek malgré les deux épaisseurs de jeans qui les séparaient. Les gémissements et le pelotage intensif de Stiles semblaient stimuler Derek. L'humain avait réussi à glisser sa main sous le tissu du jean – ce gars n'avait pas de hanches, il y avait largement la place entre la ceinture et la peau - pour sentir les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau nue des fesses de Derek. Danny avait raison : commando. Les gestes de Derek devinrent effrénés, intenses comme ceux d'un animal. Stiles pouvait sentir, sous ses doigts, la chair qui bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements.

« Ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhhh. » cria Derek de façon désespérée et presque involontaire.

Puis, soudain, il s'immobilisa.

Stiles arrêta de le peloter, et leva le regard pour fixer un point au loin avec des yeux vides. Derek était appuyé contre lui, les frottements et même les baisers avaient cessé. L'arrêt brutal avait laissé Stiles sous le choc, il était un peu abasourdi. Il se sentait aussi frustré. Les sensations qu'il avait eues quelques instants auparavant avait été si bonnes, vraiment, vraiment bonnes.

« Euh, Derek ? »

Il y eut une sorte de soupir au milieu de la respiration haletante de Derek, ce que Stiles prit pour une réponse.

« Derek, est-ce que tu viens de jouir dans ton pantalon ? »

Une rougeur envahit le bout des oreilles de Derek.

« Ça faisait longtemps. »

Stiles reprit son souffle. « Vraiment ? Tu as perdu le contrôle au point de jouir dans ton pantalon à cause de moi ? Oh Mon Dieu, c'est génial. »

Derek essayait d'oublier la honte qu'il ressentait.

« Non Derek, sérieux, c'est génial. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est, pour un gars avec mon physique, d'avoir quelqu'un qui perd le contrôle comme ça ? Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que non tu ne le sais pas. Les gens ont sûrement des orgasmes spontanés rien qu'en voyant ta silhouette. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Euh, nulle part. Je n'ai jamais… de façon spontanée… bon d'accord mais c'est juste arrivé une fois, et j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, et… peu importe. La ferme. Tu viens de jouir dans ton pantalon. »

« Je veux dire, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es canon ? Sérieusement Stiles ? S'il existait une liste des cents hommes les plus sexys de la planète… »

« Quoi, je serais numéro 1 ? »

« Non, Matt Bomer serait numéro 1. Mais tu serais dans le top 5 à coup sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste d'essayer de faire une plaisanterie ? Je ne pense pas que le type qui vient de jouir dans son pantalon soit en position pour sortir une plaisanterie. »

« Si j'avais su que ça suffirait pour te faire arrêter de sortir des blagues… »

Derek se pencha et déposa un baiser dur et déterminé sur la bouche de Stiles. Il recula un peu sa tête, et Stiles le poursuivit avec ses lèvres, il en voulait plus.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

« Je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne dois pas. » Gémit Stiles d'une voix paniquée.

« Je suis juste là. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Quelqu'un d'aussi canon que toi doit avoir l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Par exemple, si tu veux glisser ton autre main dans mon pantalon… »

La main de Stiles bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses mains englobèrent les fesses de Derek et il l'attira vers lui. Derek approcha sa tête de Stiles. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer quand la bouche de Derek s'arrêta à un millimètre de la sienne, puis bifurqua soudain sur le côté pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu ressens, Stiles ? »

Stiles gémit pour confirmer.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais sentir mon cul sous ton corps ? Mes jambes largement écartées, attendant que tu me prennes. Tes cuisses frottant contre mon cul, alors que je serrerais ta queue en moi ? » Derek serra les fesses en parlant, et Stiles les agrippa de façon frénétique. « Est-ce que tu aimerais ça, pendant que tu t'enfonces en moi, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en moi, me remplissant, pour me revendiquer complètement ? »

Stiles gémit à nouveau.

« Ou peut-être, » Derek déplaça lentement sa bouche, sans toucher Stiles, pour souffler sur la peau du cou de Stiles puis sur celle de sa clavicule. « Peut-être que je devrais utiliser ma langue pour descendre le long de ton corps, la faire passer sur chacun de tes tétons ? Mordiller un peu ta poitrine ferme, puis explorer tes abdos si parfaits avec ma bouche, jusqu'à atteindre ta queue frémissante. Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire. »

« Derek… » La voix de Stiles le suppliait. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans s'arrêter pour mieux agripper la chair ferme des fesses de Derek. « Derek, je t'en prie… »

« Peut-être que je devrais » continua Derek sans lui prêter attention « te laisser baiser ma bouche ? Prendre ta queue et la sucer, te prendre aussi loin que je peux dans ma bouche. »

Stiles gémit encore, exprimant ainsi son plaisir intense et sa douleur en même temps, grâce à un seul son d'extase.

« Te sucer jusqu'à pouvoir toucher tes couilles, alors que je dessinerais les courbes de tes reins avec mon doigt, que j'insinuerais ensuite entre tes fesses, puis à l'intérieur de toi, alors que tes hanches continueront de pousser pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans ma gorge. »

Stiles haletait, alors que le souffle de Derek caressait son oreille.

« Ou peut-être que je devrais te chevaucher ? T'allonger sous moi pendant que je m'empale sur ta queue et que je masse ton corps ? Tu n'as qu'à demander, Stiles. Demande-moi et je le ferai. Je me déshabillerai et t'accueillerai en moi, te laissant lever les hanches pour t'enfoncer davantage tout en allant à ta rencontre pour mieux te sentir en moi, et… »

Toutes paroles supplémentaires furent avalées par la bouche de Stiles alors que ce dernier serrait Derek très fort contre lui, refusant que le moindre espace sépare leurs corps. La langue de Stiles essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il se frottait contre le jean du loup, n'interrompant le baiser que le temps de reprendre quelques bouffées d'air.

« Derek, Dieu, DEREK… »

Stiles cria puis s'effondra en une masse transpirante contre Derek.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'il avait entendu la voix de Derek.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu viens de jouir dans ton pantalon ? »

« Va te faire, connard. »

« Peut-être plus tard, Stiles. Réfléchis. Si c'est comme ça alors que nous sommes encore habillés, imagine ce que ça sera une fois nus. »

Derek commença à embrasser la mâchoire de Stiles, mais il s'arrêta juste en-dessous de sa bouche. Volontairement, et en faisant attention, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, présentant son cou à Stiles. Ce dernier mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Derek, es-tu… Veux-tu… Je veux dire, je connais la théorie mais je n'ai jamais… »

« Stiles. Je vais me choper un torticolis si tu ne te décides pas bientôt. »

Stiles se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le cou, puis il commença à sucer et à mordiller. La marque disparut presque aussitôt, mais Derek soupira en signe de plaisir et d'apaisement.

Soudain, Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté gauche, pour exposer le côté qu'étrangement, Scott n'avait pas marqué.

« Mon Alpha a marqué l'autre côté. Je pense que mon compagnon devrait marquer ce côté-ci. »

Derek grogna, et le fit.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Stiles lutta avec un T-shirt pour réussir à le mettre. Par contre, il interdit à Derek d'en remettre un. Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence.

« C'est réel ? » demanda finalement Derek d'une voix incertaine.

« C'est réel. » Stiles avait l'air sûr de lui. « Je t'aime, espèce de grincheux. Et je suis dans ton top 5, alors tant que Matt Bomer ne débarque pas, je ne risque rien. »

Derek pouffa, un petit son qui eut l'air de l'aider à évacuer sa tension et son anxiété. Il tendit la main pour aller caresser doucement la cuisse de Stiles.

« Allez, mon grand » Stiles souriait de façon grotesque. « Allons-y. Et je vais te dire tout ce que je prévois de faire avec toi. »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. Pour commencer, nous allons baiser dans cette voiture. »

« Stiles. Nous ne sommes plus des ados. Nous n'allons pas baiser dans la voiture. »

« Oh que si. »

« Oh que non. »

Trente kilomètres plus loin, la Jaguar fit une embardée, puis se gara finalement dans une petite clairière sur le côté de la route. Derek en jaillit, courut jusqu'au coffre, déplaçant frénétiquement les bagages pour sortir une vieille couverture de voyage en tartan. Il referma le coffre avec plus de force que nécessaire, courut jusqu'à la portière arrière, l'ouvrit et installa la couverture sur les sièges en cuir. Stiles finit alors par se dépêtrer de sa ceinture de sécurité, réussit à s'extraire de son siège, avant de retirer son T-shirt et d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Enlève tes chaussures, Derek. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre des traces de chaussures partout à l'arrière de notre voiture. »

« Notre voiture ? »

« Oh oui, c'est carrément notre voiture. Mais, je veux quand même que tu sois complètement nu avant qu'on commence. Je veux parcourir chaque centimètre de ton corps avec mes doigts, t'explorer entièrement avec ma langue et… »

« Monte, maintenant. » Derek se jeta à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Fin du chapitre 5

**XX**

Extrait du prochain chapitre !

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

ATTENTION SPOIL DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE

X

**XX**

X

Extrait chap 6 :

Stiles lança un regard à Derek. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

Derek lui renvoya un regard maussade.

« Tu as dû faire une erreur. »

Derek secoua la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Il ressent quelque chose de très intense pour toi. »

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Encore une autre pause.

« OhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieu. »

A chaque répétition, Stiles tressaillait un peu plus, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire taser par un chasseur qui aurait gardé le doigt sur la détente pendant trop longtemps.

Derek eut l'air de vouloir se faire tout petit, il gardait volontairement les yeux baissés. Il croisa les bras et avança les épaules comme pour se renfermer sur lui-même.

« Oh Mon Dieu. » La bouche de Stiles resta grande ouverte à cause du choc qu'il venait de subir.

Fin de l'extrait du chapitre 6.

Publié le 06 02 2015


	6. 6 - Truman Show

**A deliberate fake boyfriend trope**

Auteur : lheadley

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : nathDW

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Extrait chap 6 :

Stiles lança un regard à Derek. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

Derek lui renvoya un regard maussade.

« Tu as dû faire une erreur. »

Derek secoua la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Il ressent quelque chose de très intense pour toi. »

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Encore une autre pause.

« OhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieu. »

A chaque répétition, Stiles tressaillait un peu plus, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire taser par un chasseur qui aurait gardé le doigt sur la détente pendant trop longtemps.

Derek eut l'air de vouloir se faire tout petit, il gardait volontairement les yeux baissés. Il croisa les bras et avança les épaules comme pour se renfermer sur lui-même.

« Oh Mon Dieu. » La bouche de Stiles resta grande ouverte à cause du choc qu'il venait de subir.

**XX**

Chapitre 6 : Truman Show

La séance ordinaire du jeudi du BHIP-Co avait été annulée. Pendant toute la semaine, Stiles avait aidé Allison et Scott à emménager dans leur nouvelle maison, tout en s'éclipsant chaque soir pour rejoindre Derek. Le jeudi matin, Scott avait envoyé un texto disant qu'Allison était épuisée, et demandant si les sujets importants concernant l'inter-meute ne pouvaient pas attendre le barbecue de pendaison de crémaillère prévu pour samedi. Puis Lydia avait appelé et avait dit d'une voix rauque qu'elle se sentait fiévreuse et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être présente. Danny aussi avait sorti une excuse… Cependant, jeudi matin, alors qu'il passait en ville, Stiles était sûr de l'avoir vu, en compagnie d'Isaac, en train d'emmener, ce qui ressemblait (pour les yeux entraînés de Stiles) à des bouteilles de champagne au container de recyclage. Il pensait même avoir vu Lydia avec des lunettes de soleil et une Allison blafarde qui sortaient d'une pharmacie. Stiles s'imagina même qu'ils avaient dû sacrément picoler la veille, mais il se rappela qu'Allison et Scott avaient leur cours de Salsa le mercredi soir et que ce soir-là, Isaac travaillait tard chez Deaton, (devenu Deaton et McCall maintenant), avant de rentrer pour passer une soirée tranquille avec Danny. Quand à Lydia, elle travaillait à sa thèse de doctorat le mercredi soir. Tout ça lui avait permis de passer la nuit chez Derek, une nuit mémorable pleine de membres entremêlés, de draps froissés et de glace au chocolat.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus le jeudi soir, mais ils avaient passé la nuit à s'envoyer des messages. Le vendredi Derek appela Stiles pour lui dire qu'Isaac allait dormir chez Danny. Stiles arriva aussi vite que la Jeep le lui permettait et monta les marches quatre par quatre. L'accueil passionné de Derek ne leur avait pas permis de s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée, ils se retrouvèrent finalement allongés, haletants, sur le tapis devant le canapé, rassasiés pour l'instant et magnifiquement nus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude le vendredi ? Enfin, tu sais, quand ce n'est pas moi que tu te fais. »

Derek traçait des dessins abstraits sur le ventre de Stiles du bout de son doigt. Il fit une pause et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Hm ? »

« Aller, qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de faire le vendredi ? Est-ce que tu es Drag Queen au Jungle ? »

Derek s'esclaffa. « Non. Ça va te paraître idiot… »

Stiles attendit avec impatience.

« … J'ai l'habitude de faire le tour de mon territoire, pour vérifier si tout va bien. Et… De temps à autre, je passe par chez toi. Je m'assois sous ta fenêtre pendant un moment, juste pour vérifier que tu vas bien. Que tu es bien rentré en un seul morceau chez toi. Juste pour être sûr. Ça n'a rien de pervers ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

« Eh Merde… » Stiles était abasourdi. « C'est Scott qui a gagné le pari. »

Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur. Stiles lui sourit et sa main commença lentement à remonter à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Derek.

**XX**

Stiles et Derek ne prirent qu'une voiture pour faire le trajet pour aller à la pendaison de crémaillère d'Allison et Scott. Le covoiturage serait une bonne excuse pour expliquer le mélange de leurs odeurs. Stiles avait insisté sur le fait que cette occasion serait parfaite pour annoncer aux deux meutes qu'ils sortaient l'un avec l'autre, un événement qui les réunissait tous ensemble, et avec assez de monde pour que les loups ne puissent pas se transformer au cas où. Stiles était presque sûr que personne n'émettrait d'objection, mais il préférait avoir un plan pour parer à toute éventualité. Cependant, l'anxiété de Stiles augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversaient le quartier résidentiel.

« Il seront tous très surpris quand nous leur dirons, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, même pour nous, c'était une surprise, donc ça va forcément leur causer un choc. Mais je pense que tout le monde sera cool, quand ils se seront remis de la surprise. Je m'assurerai que Scott comprenne bien que je vais rester dans sa meute. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en sortirait sans moi dans sa meute ! Je lui parlerai en premier, en privé, pour éviter qu'il flippe. Mais tu es d'accord pour qu'on fasse partie de meutes différentes, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu as dit que tu étais d'accord, ce n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir un compagnon d'une autre meute. Compagnon comme compagnon pour les loups, pas le sens anglais du mot compagnon, d'ailleurs pourquoi les anglais utilisent ce sens-là du mot ? C'est bizarre, pas vrai ? J'espère que Scott ne va pas réagir bizarrement, je ne pense pas, en fait, peut-être même qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Scott a toujours eu un bon instinct pour ce genre de conneries, et il me connait mieux que quiconque, donc il s'en doute peut-être. Mais tous les autres vont être très surpris. Pas vrai ? Derek ? »

Derek avait gardé le silence pendant le monologue nerveux de Stiles. Il se gara sur une place de parking en bas de la rue de la nouvelle maison d'Allison et de Scott avant de sortir de la voiture. Stiles se débrouilla pour s'extraire de son siège, mais avec beaucoup moins d'élégance.

« Tu PENSES qu'ils vont bien le prendre, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, ils seront surpris, mais quand ils se seront fait à l'idée ? »

« Stiles. »

Derek avait les yeux baissés et son expression était sombre.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un problème. Ça ne changera rien pour les meutes, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, » Stiles s'arrêta et déglutit, « je serai toujours capable de présider le BHIP-Co, pas vrai ? J'aurais juste à mettre l'accent sur mon impartialité. En plus j'ai le maillet et tout. Ils ne vont pas… » Il déglutit encore. « Il ne vont pas essayer de m'enlever mon maillet, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça serait injuste. Je veux bien abandonner les lunettes, je ne les portais que parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me regardais davantage quand je les avais, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin, parce que je sais que tu me regarderas même si je ne les ai pas, donc je m'en fiche de les perdre, mais je ne suis pas prêt à rendre mon maillet sans me battre… »

« Stiles. » Derek avait l'air d'être en plein combat interne. « Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai gardé le secret pendant toute la semaine, mais je ne veux pas que cette relation se construise sur des cachoteries. Ça… ça ne m'a rien apporté de bon par le passé. Donc je dois te le dire. Même si tu décides de… »

Derek s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et donna un coup de pied dans le rebord du trottoir.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Stiles avait l'air d'être vraiment très inquiet.

Derek n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. C'était un tout nouveau niveau d'angoisse.

« Quand nous étions chez Adeline… » Derek fit encore une pause. « Pendant la nuit de samedi. Quand Scott et toi discutiez dans la chambre. »

« Notre brillante interprétation digne d'une pièce de théâtre ? »

« Quand vous êtes allés vous coucher, je… Scott… Je… » Les yeux de Derek restèrent fixés sur ses chaussures. « J'ai pu sentir le désir de Scott. Il était vraiment excité, j'ai pu le sentir alors que j'étais dans la pièce à côté. Scott a dû avoir envie que cette histoire de faux petit ami devienne réelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi jaloux. »

Stiles lança un regard à Derek. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

Derek lui renvoya un regard maussade.

« Tu as dû faire une erreur. »

Derek secoua la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Il ressent quelque chose de très intense pour toi. »

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Oh Mon Dieu. »

Encore une autre pause.

« OhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieu. »

A chaque répétition, Stiles tressaillait un peu plus, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire taser par un chasseur qui aurait gardé le doigt sur la détente pendant trop longtemps.

Derek eut l'air de vouloir se faire tout petit, il gardait volontairement les yeux baissés. Il croisa les bras et avança les épaules comme pour se renfermer sur lui-même.

« Oh Mon Dieu. » La bouche de Stiles resta grande ouverte à cause du choc qu'il venait de subir.

Un petit gémissement de détresse échappa à Derek. « Je sais à quel point il compte pour toi, et maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il veut, je ne compte pas devenir un obstacle sur ton chemin. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et s'il faut que tu sois avec Scott pour l'être, alors j'espère que je saurai me comporter comme un loup assez sage pour… »

Derek fit un bruit choqué et se tut.

« Oh mon Dieu. » En deux pas, Stiles était à côté de Derek et lui avait frappé le bras.

« Aïe. Espèce de muscles sur pattes. Je t'aime. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je le répète ? Est-ce que je dois encore te présenter mon cou ? Tiens. » Stiles tira son col sur le côté. « Je suis avec toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

« Mais Scott t'aime. Et tu aimes Scott. » Derek le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir, mais il semblait toujours déterminé à se faire le plus de mal possible.

« Oui, Scott m'aime. Et j'aime Scott comme un frère. Même si ça risque de changer après cet après-midi. » La bouche de Stiles prit une expression déterminée. « Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous. »

« Mais, j'ai senti… » La capacité de Derek à s'autoflageller ne semblait pas avoir de limite. « Donne-moi dix minutes. » L'expression déterminée envahit tout le visage de Stiles. « Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Scott. Et tout va s'arranger. » Stiles attira le visage de Derek jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime, espèce de stupide Alpha. Tu es mon compagnon. Garde ça en tête. »

Derek répondit volontiers au baiser. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

Stiles le frappa à nouveau. « Tu me mérites. Je suis ta punition pour avoir été un loup grincheux et asocial pendant des années. Donne-moi juste dix minutes pour avoir une petite discussion entre meilleurs amis avec Scott. »

Derek ne comprenait pas le ton dur que la voix de Stiles venait de prendre. « Vas-y doucement avec lui, Stiles. Il ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'il ressent. Et l'odeur était très forte. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Stiles se dirigea à grand pas vers la maison.

**XX**

« Allison ! » cria joyeusement Stiles en l'attirant pour lui faire un câlin. « Félicitations ! »

Allison rendit le câlin à Stiles avec un seul bras, l'autre étant occupé à tenir une bouteille de vin.

« Stiles, merci de nous avoir aidé à emménager. Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans toi… et la Jeep, bien sûr. »

Stiles l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue puis se recula. « Super musique. » Il dansa un peu sans tenir compte du rythme. « Toi et Scott devriez nous faire une démonstration de salsa. Vous devez vraiment être devenus bons après deux mois de pratique. » Allison répondit de façon évasive.

« Et voilà mon meilleur ami. Scott, mon pote… » Il serra le côté de Scott contre lui. « Je suis tellement content pour vous deux. Et aussi parce que tout s'est très bien passé le weekend dernier. »

Scott essaya de renifler subtilement l'odeur de Stiles, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Evidemment. Je n'aurais jamais pu jouer au faux petit ami avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est parce que nous sommes des meilleurs amis. » Stiles utilisa sa main libre pour frapper l'épaule de Scott. « Pas de secret entre nous. Il n'y en a jamais eu, et il n'y en aura jamais. »

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, AIE. » Scott poussa un gémissement de douleur. Stiles venait d'attraper un de ses tétons à travers le T-shirt pour le pincer assez fort.

« Tu as tout organisé pour que Derek et moi finissions ensemble, connard. » Stiles réussit l'exploit impossible de siffler cette phrase en une seule fois.

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïe. » Scott se libéra et se glissa derrière Allison. « Comment est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Derek a senti de l'excitation. Et il n'y avait pas d'excitation. Je le sais. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi Scotty. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais. Je sais que tu n'es absolument pas intéressé par moi de cette façon-là. »

« Ha ! » Scott poussa un cri triomphant puis s'esquiva derrière Allison quand Stiles fit un geste pour l'attraper.

« Je t'avais dit que le coup de l'excitation était de trop. » Scott regardait Allison avec l'air d'un loup qui vient de gagner un pari.

« Ça a fonctionné, pas vrai ? » Allison garda son calme alors que Stiles et Scott tournait autour d'elle en se poursuivant comme si elle était un pilier. « Les garçons, calmez-vous. Le résultat est celui que nous avions espéré. »

Stiles haletait, il n'arrivait pas à attraper Scott. « Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait pour que ton odeur soit celle de l'excitation… Oh mon Dieu, c'était sur le pyjama, pas vrai ? Vous avez dû… Juste avant qu'on ne quitte Beacon Hills… Sur le tissu, et vous avez dû le faire plus d'une fois… Et tu m'as serré contre toi en portant ça… Ugh… non, non, non. Je ne veux pas que tu me serres contre toi alors que tu as… Bon Dieu, non. Je refuse d'y penser. Et jusqu'où remonte cette conspiration ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous devez y travailler depuis plus de deux mois, et Adeline doit en faire partie, mais… »

Stiles fut interrompu par Derek qui débarqua devant eux au pas de course.

« Les Garou. Ils sont là. Scott, embrasse Stiles, marque-le avec ton odeur. Allison, où est ton père ? Viens avec moi. Adeline n'a aucune raison de suivre mon odeur. Où est Chris ? Vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… »

De l'autre côté du jardin, le ton coupant de la voix d'Adeline se fit entendre.

« Allison, te voilà… » Et Adeline Garou arriva à leur niveau, avant de prendre Allison dans ses bras. « C'est une maison adorable que tu as là. Et tu as l'air magnifique, comme d'habitude. »

« Adeline, je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. » Allison avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Derek les observa fixement en restant bouche bée. Il inspirait et expirait de petites bouffées d'air, exprimant toute la surprise et l'étonnement d'un loup, qui voulant se faire un rôti de porc, se retrouve devant une maison en brique équipé d'un digicode dernière génération.

Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements montrant son incompréhension.

« On s'est fait avoir. » Stiles essaya de garder un ton de voix aussi calme que possible en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour chopper Scott. « C'était une conspiration, digne d'une grande théorie du complot, le genre de truc que Rush Limbaugh* n'arrête pas de raconter, même si le résultat visé est assez différent des trucs que prévoit Rush Limbaugh dans ses théories. Mais bon, pour ce que j'en sais, Rush Limbaugh pense que l'amour entre homme est une conspiration du gouvernement. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a eu une vaste conspiration pour que nous prenions notre pied ensemble, tout le monde a comploté de tous les côtés. Rien n'est réel. C'est un Truman Show**. Toute l'histoire du faux petit ami était fausse. Ils planifient ça depuis au moins deux mois. » Il fit une pause. « Mais c'est beaucoup trop élaboré pour Scott. Pour un plan aussi détaillé, il faudrait un génie du crime. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est moi qu'il faudrait pour mettre en place un plan aussi minutieux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui… »

_*Animateur radio et télé, républicain conservateur, antidémocrate _

_**Film avec Jim Carrey racontant la vie d'un homme dont la vie est scénarisée et filmée 24/7 sans qu'il le sache._

Stiles se tourna soudainement, pointant son bras, dans un geste exagéré, vers Lydia qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

« J'accuse. » (_En français dans le texte original_.)

« Oh, sérieusement, mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air surpris ? Evidemment que je présidais le SSDPP. » Elle leva sa flûte de champagne en direction de Stiles et Derek. « Tous les mercredis. Evidemment, ça a fonctionné. Mes plans sont sans défaut jusqu'au moindre détail. » Elle repéra un des jeunes collègues masculin d'Allison. « Hmm… Bien, on en discutera plus tard. »

« SSDPP ? » Derek avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, du coup, il s'accrochait aux détails pour essayer de voir l'image d'ensemble.

« Le Sous-comité pour que Stiles et Derek Prennent leur Pied Sous-comité du BHIP-Co. » expliqua Allison. « C'était une tentative pour essayer de vous faire réaliser à quel point vous alliez bien ensemble. » Elle jeta un œil à Stiles, qui bouillait et lançait des regards menaçants à Scott alors que ce dernier se recroquevillait derrière Allison. « Scott, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas vérifier que tout le monde a de quoi boire, » elle lui tendit la bouteille de vin, « et prends donc Derek et Adeline avec toi. Vous pourrez discuter entre Alphas. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Stiles. »

Scott la remercia d'un regard et s'esquiva avec Adeline en tirant Derek derrière lui, tout en gardant ses distances avec Stiles au cas où.

A ce moment, Stiles aperçut son père avec un hot-dog à la main. « Aha. » cria-t-il pour l'accuser.

« Quoi ? Gamin, c'est un barbecue. Et c'est mon premier hot-dog. J'ai aussi mangé de la salade. »

« Ouais, et bien profite bien de cette viande tant que tu le peux, mon cher père. Tu n'auras que du tofu pendant un mois. Je sais que tu as joué un rôle dans cette histoire. Quelqu'un a dû mettre les feux au vert pour qu'on puisse arriver à l'appartement de Derek juste à temps pour le voir rentrer… Mon Dieu, c'est comme si mon propre père m'avait mis sur le trottoir. Deux mois de tofu. Trois même. Avec seulement du thé aux herbes. »

Le Shérif lança un regard suppliant à Allison, alors que Stiles continuait d'énoncer les horreurs qu'il allait lui infliger pour le punir. Heureusement, Allison avait déjà fait signe à Lydia pour qu'elle vienne en renfort. Les hauts talons de Lydia ne semblèrent même pas l'handicaper un petit peu quand elle traversa la pelouse.

Elles prirent chacune un bras de Stiles, et le traînèrent dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, du jardin.

« Alors, » commença Lydia, « C'est quoi ce cinéma ? Tu n'es pas heureux d'être avec Derek ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Allison en caressant doucement le bras de Stiles, « C'est ce que craignait Scott, pas vrai ? » Elle se tourna vers Stiles. « Après toute l'histoire avec Gérard, » Allison rougit en y repensant, « Scott t'a promis qu'il ne te cacherait plus jamais rien. »

« Il a enfreint le bro code. »

Lydia lui lança un regard compatissant. « Stiles. Mon cœur. Scott nous a vraiment résisté à cause de ça. Je ne te raconte pas à quel point ça a été dur de le garder dans les rangs pour le SSDPP. J'en ai presque cassé mon maillet à force de le rappeler à l'ordre. »

« Tu as un maillet ? » Stiles se sentit encore plus blessé.

« Enfin, c'est juste un petit maillet. Et il ne me confère pas autant d'autorité que toi quand tu t'en sers. »

« Tout est dans le bras. Tu as aussi besoin que le poignet suive bien. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il a brisé le code. »

« Stiles. » supplia Allison. « Ça nous a pris quasiment un mois pour le persuader que ça devait rester secret pour toi autant que pour Derek. Et tu te souviens ? Scott t'a dit pourquoi il faisait tout ça. »

Stiles y réfléchit un instant. « Il a dit qu'il faisait ça pour l'amour. Mais il a dit ça parce que c'était pour toi. Il devait prétendre qu'il le faisait par amour. »

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. » Lydia lui fit un sourire affectueux et légèrement arrogant. « Nous ne pouvions pas mentir. Aucun de nous ne pouvait mentir. Derek l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Depuis plusieurs mois, tout a été planifié et scénarisé. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais le nombre de répétition dont on a eu besoin pour le dialogue du BHIP-Co à propos de la lettre d'Adeline. Quand Scott a dit qu'il le faisait pour l'amour, il le pensait. Il parlait de son amour pour toi. Et tu sais à quel point ce garçon peut être niais, sans vouloir t'offenser Allison. »

« Pas de problème. Je l'aime comme ça. »

« Mais tout le truc des chasseurs… L'histoire avec les Garou ? »

« Nous avons une histoire avec les Garou. Dans ma famille, ça signifie que nous avons un traité amical basé sur le code d'honneur des chasseurs. J'ai pu dire que je ne serais pas la bienvenue chez les Garou car Adeline m'a dit que ma présence était indésirable si cela vous empêchait de vous mettre ensemble. Il n'y a eu aucun mensonge. »

« Scott nous a donné des infos sur toi, » commença Allison, avec un peu d'appréhension, « et Isaac nous a donné les infos sur Derek. Y compris le meilleur moment pour que tu arrives au loft. C'était un réseau très élaboré. Isaac a envoyé un message sans intérêt à Danny, qui a envoyé un petit commentaire à Scott, qui m'a contacté pour que je prévienne le Shérif pour être sûr que la route soit dégagé jusqu'au loft, juste au cas où tu tombes sur les messages de Scott. C'est ton code 'Batman' qui nous a donné cette idée. »

Stiles eut l'air mortifié qu'ils se soient inspirés de son organisation.

« Il devait te marquer du côté gauche, il n'arrêtait pas de l'oublier pendant les répétitions. Les pauvres Danny et Isaac ont fini avec des marques partout, Danny a même dû arrêter, parce qu'il mettait trop longtemps à guérir. Ils devaient sans cesse rappeler à Scott de viser le côté gauche. Comme ça, Derek ne verrait que ça pendant le trajet du retour, je savais que ça le rendrait dingue. Nous devions nous assurer que dimanche matin, tu serais dans un endroit sans réseau, pour que Scott puisse partir sans attirer tes soupçons. Adeline a fait en sorte que Shira drague Derek et qu'elle renverse le café, pour qu'il doive porter un de tes T-shirts. Et elle t'a fait courir pour aller chercher le T-shirt afin que ton odeur se renforce juste avant les trois heures de trajet. Tout ça, plus l'odeur d'excitation de Scott, » Stiles eut l'air horrifié, « devait suffire à vous pousser à bout pour que vous admettiez enfin ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. »

« Scott et moi avons pris quelques cours de salsa, pour ne pas avoir à mentir en le disant. Mais bien sûr, les mercredi soir étaient presque toujours réservés pour les réunions SSDPP, sauf pour mercredi dernier, on a fait la fête après avoir eu confirmation que le plan avait fonctionné… Scott est vraiment nul pour la salsa, pire que pour le patinage. Sincèrement, à un moment, j'ai même cru qu'on allait se faire dégager du cours. »

« Nous aurions fini par y arriver tout seuls. » Stiles essayait de se contenir.

« Sérieusement ? Il vous aurait fallu plus d'une vie. » Lydia lança un autre regard compatissant à Stiles. « Quand il s'agit de relation, Derek et toi êtes de vrais ratés. Et mon plan génial était juste le coup de pouce dont vous aviez besoin. »

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et son regard devint un peu moins furieux. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous donner tout ce mal ? Je veux dire, je suis vraiment hyper heureux que Derek et moi soyons en couple, mais… »

Allison lui lança un regard. « Scott veux vraiment que tu sois heureux. C'était important à ses yeux que tu trouves la personne qui était faite pour toi, et il voulait que ça arrive rapidement, pas dans dix ans. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. J'ai toujours l'impression de partager Scott avec toi… » Elle sourit. « Mais jamais autant que cette histoire de faux petit ami aurait pu le faire croire. »

« C'est pour ça que nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble, Stiles. » dit Lydia en souriant. « Tu sais que je ne partage pas, et il est évident que tu es une copropriété. Mais Derek a l'air de s'y adapter. Nous devions juste nous assurer que ça finisse par arriver. Et même si notre organisation était brillante, je suis ravie que ce soit fini. Pas seulement parce que maintenant vous êtes ensemble, même si c'est génial, mais surtout parce que, tout prévoir, scénariser les conversations, et coordonner les rencontres accidentelles… » Lydia prit une petite gorgée de champagne, « Je peux te dire que ça a été sacrément épuisant. Même l'organisation d'une guerre doit demander moins d'efforts. »

Stiles regarda Derek, un peu plus loin, qui avait sans doute la même conversation avec Adeline, cette dernière venait d'ailleurs de le faire taire. Il ne vit Scott nulle part. L'expression de Stiles se transforma.

« Vous avez fait tous ces efforts, rien que pour nous ? »

« Bien sûr. » Allison lui tapota la joue. « Tu sais à quel point vous comptez pour nous tous. Maintenant, va donc recoller les morceaux en embrassant Scott. Le pauvre doit sûrement être assis dans un coin avec la queue entre les pattes. Mais vas-y doucement sur le baiser, ok ? Vous n'avez plus à faire semblant. »

Stiles fit un câlin à Lydia, puis à Allison, avant de se diriger vers Derek qui venait de serrer Adeline dans ses bras.

« Tu es d'accord pour accélérer un peu ? » dit Stiles d'une voix professionnelle.

« Hm. Oui ? Je suppose ? » Derek prenait ses précautions.

« « Bien. Puisque tout le monde a fourni tant d'efforts pour nous mettre ensemble, ce serait honteux de gâcher la fin de l'histoire. Et Lydia ne nous le pardonnerait jamais. » Stiles sauta dans les bras de Derek qui l'attrapa et le porta. « Je pense que notre romance mérite un peu plus de Scooby Doo. » Puis il prit le visage de Derek dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Des applaudissements retentirent tout autour d'eux, accompagné par un '_ENFIN_' crié par Peter.

Derek finit par remettre Stiles sur ses pieds en rougissant d'un air timide. Stiles aperçut Isaac et Danny qui se tenaient par la main, au fond du jardin, le Bêta avait l'air heureux et effrayé en même temps.

« Maintenant, tu dois aller tapoter la tête d'Isaac en lui disant qu'il a été un bon garçon. Il a l'air vraiment nerveux d'avoir conspiré contre son Alpha. Gratte-le derrière l'oreille ou un truc du genre. Mais ne t'en vas pas trop loin. Je dois juste aller larguer mon faux faux petit ami. »

Stiles embrassa Derek sur le bout du nez.

« Stiles, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux… » Derek semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je le sais… » Stiles recula en entraînant Derek avec lui en direction de la maison pour lui voler un autre baiser. « Je reviens vite. »

Scott était assis dans la cuisine. Il regardait le sol, en se mordillant la lèvre dans une moue inquiète. Il eut une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard quand il leva la tête pour voir Stiles entrer.

« Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, en regardant Stiles avec sa meilleure expression de chiot triste.

« Si je dis 'non', tu sauras que je mens, pas vrai ? » Stiles faillit partir en arrière quand Scott se jeta sur lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Mec, j'ai détesté le fait de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire ça autrement, pour ne rien avoir à te cacher. Mais tu connais Lydia, c'est impossible d'avoir un meilleur plan qu'elle. Et ça a marché, pas vrai ? Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire que vous allez tellement bien ensemble… »

La réponse de Stiles fut étouffée par l'étreinte un peu trop enthousiaste de Scott. « Frérot, besoin d'air. » L'étreinte se relâcha un peu. « Je sais. Et je suis content de la façon dont ça a tourné. Même si tu as brisé le bro code. Je devrais peut-être me venger… »

Scott baissa un peu la tête.

« Peut-être que le monde a besoin de savoir quel avide collectionneur de 'Mes petits Poneys' tu étais quand tu avais huit ans. »

Scott eut l'air horrifié, puis il rebaissa la tête. « Je le mériterais. »

Stiles l'observa. Tout le langage corporel de Scott disait à quel point il s'en voulait. Stiles céda. Il était complètement impuissant contre Scott quand il faisait ça. « Non, non, absolument pas. Et je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça, et je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Vraiment, vraiment très heureux. Je vais garder ce secret équin pour une meilleure occasion. »

D'un coup, Scott le serra à nouveau contre lui, avant de reculer.

« Maintenant que tu as trouvé celui avec qui tu devais être, et si tu es d'accord, j'ai une question à te poser et j'espère vraiment que tu vas dire oui parce que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver sans toi. »

« Est-ce que tu attendais vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un pour lui demander ? Mec, sérieusement, c'est débile. J'aurais été heureux pour vous deux même si je n'avais pas été avec Derek. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas demander à Allison en premier, avant de me le demander ? »

Scott eut l'air perdu. « Quoi ? Non. Attends. Comment as-tu su ? C'est évident à ce point ? Est-ce qu'Allison est au courant ? »

« Mec, du calme. Je te connais trop bien. En plus, soit c'est l'écrin d'une bague dans ta poche, soit tu es vraiment trop heureux de me voir… et je refuse de continuer à penser à ça. Evidemment qu'Allison va dire oui, et évidemment que je vais faire le meilleur discours de témoin qu'on ait jamais entendu... Il sera hilarant du début à la fin. » Scott eut à nouveau l'air nerveux. « Et par chance, il se trouve que tu vas devenir plus riche de cinq cents dollars, ce qui aidera pour les dépenses. »

Scott eut l'air un peu perdu en entendant la dernière phrase, puis il attira Stiles dans un autre câlin.

« Mec. Je devais te demander avant Allison. Je devais m'assurer que tu m'aiderais… »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, pas vrai, Scotty ? Juste pour être sûr. Un Stiles, c'est pour la vie, pas que pour Noël. Tu es coincé avec moi. »

« … et que tu t'assurerais que j'arrive à l'heure, et que je ne panique pas. Parce qu'on est tous les deux conscients que je pourrais paniquer. En plus, tu as promis quand on avait douze ans, on a eu cette énorme bataille de polochon, et tu m'as avoué que tu étais bi. Tu as dit que tu serais mon témoin, vu que j'aimais les filles. Tu sais que je ferai pareil pour toi, je te l'ai dit à l'époque et maintenant, tu peux te marier si tu veux, alors je le ferai si tu le veux, quand ce moment viendra. »

Il y eut une pause le temps que chacun tape le dos de l'autre d'une façon très virile.

« Tu vas quand même trouver un truc horrible pour te venger de tout cette histoire de faux petit ami, pas vrai ? »

« Putain, oui. »

« J't'aime.'

« J't'aime aussi, mon pote. »

Son cœur ne rata pas un battement. Ils continuèrent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Puis il y eut un bruit derrière eux.

« Eh, tu dois partager maintenant. » gronda Derek.

FIN

**XX**

Références anglaises dans l'histoire :

-Aloysius : Nom de l'ours de Sebastian Flyte dans '_Retour à Brideshead'_. J'ai toujours trouvé que la relation de Scott et Stiles ressemblait à celles de Flyte et Ryder (dans les premiers chapitres de la nouvelle).

-La Jaguar Série II (Bordeaux) est la voiture de l'inspecteur Morse de la série anglaise '_Morse_'. Daniel Sharman (Isaac) a joué un rôle (pas un grand, il finit en cadavre) dans la suite de '_Morse_' qui s'appelle '_Lewis_'. C'est pourquoi Isaac adore cette série. Evidemment, Derek a acheté cette voiture juste parce que Stiles était tombé en adoration en la voyant à la télé, même si c'est une voiture géniale.

-Oncle Albert, Rodney et Cassandra sont des personnages de la sitcom britanique '_Only Fools and Horses'_. Le personnage principal s'appelle Derek, surnommé Del, Delboy ce qui a donné Delly-Belly. Dans la série Derek et Rodney ont fait une apparition célèbre habillés en Batman et Robin.

-Dylan O'Brien est classé numéro 5 par le Logo Hot 100 List (il a battu Tyler Hoechlin qui est 9eme). Matt Bomer est le numéro 1.

-Dans les DVD de la saison 2, Jeff Davies dit que quand Dylan part un peu trop dans le côté physique des drôleries de Stiles, il en parle en disant qu'il fait trop de '_Scooby Doo_'.

-'_Un chien, c'est pour la vie, pas juste pour Noël_ » est le slogan de l'association anglaise pour les chiens '_UK's Dogs Trust charity'_ (anciennement _National Canine Defence Ligue_) Ce qui a donné, '_Un Stiles, c'est pour la vie, pas que pour Noël'_.

Publié le 13 02 2015


End file.
